Dream of Becoming the Very Best: Ash Betrayal Aureliashipping Story
by Mysterious Aureliashipper
Summary: Ash lost the Alola League. He gets to know that his friends have turned against his dream and goes lost. Seven years later, Ash has become a really strong trainer and takes part in a Master-Tournament in Alola. He finds new friends and reunites with Lillie. Will Ash get his revenge? At the same time, the mystery about the Mysterious Alolan Champion is just growing bigger.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**Hi guys! I am Aurelia, and this is my first fanfiction, and it is about Ash Been betrayed and Aureliashipping. But first, let's set up some rules. First, when betrayal happened, Ash was 16. He had been through all seven regions, but in Alola, he spends almost two years, because he loved Alola, and he wanted to spend time with Lillie especially.**

 **In conversations:**

"-" = Human speech

'-' = Pokemon speech, Ash can understand it because of Aura

" **-"** =Telepathy

 **Now when that's out of the way, let's start!**

 **I don't own Pokemon**

It was finally time to return to Kanto. After almost two years in Alola, Ash had finally finished his Island Challenge and competed in Alola league, where he lost to Hau in finals, where his Decidueye came out victorious against Ash's Greninja.

He brought tickets to Kanto and said goodbyes to his friends in Alola.

"Ash, promise me, you will come back to Alola. You will come back to me," said Lillie at the airport.

"Lillie, I promise. I will miss you, and know that you will be in my heart forever," replied Ash and boarded the airplane.

When Ash got to his home in Pallet Town, and he knocked on the door, his mom, Delia Ketchum opened the door and saw her son.

"Ash! You have finally returned. Come in, all your friends are here too!" Delia said to Ash.

"Odd, why are they here?" thought Ash when he stepped in.

"Hi Ash!" his Brock said.

"Ash, you probably are thinking why are we all here," Misty started, and continued: "Well we have something important to tell you. Because we think that you should stop the hole pokemon master thing. It is really a waste of time."

"What?" Asked Ash in total confusion. "So is this a prank? Or are you seriously trying to get me to forget about my dream?"

"Ash we are very serious," said May. "I mean look at yourself. You have traveled across seven regions, and still, you won't win a league. You are just hopeless trainer."

Ash was really confused, but also angry.

"A-are you all really thinking that way?" he asked in complete astonishment. "Even you, mom?"

"Ash, just accept it already," said Brock.

"Yeah," said the others.

"No, no I won't," answered Ash, and yelled: "I will NEVER give up on my dreams, whatever you say! I will prove you WRONG! All of you, traitors."

Then Ash ran from the house, with his Pokemon. And sweared he would prove them wrong, no matter what it cost.

 **Seven years Later…**

 **Somewhere in Sinnoh's mountains**

A figure was looking down from the cliff. In his hands was a letter. A letter that would ultimately change the course of the history.

'So Ash, what do think?' asked Zeraora.

"I don't know," Ash replied. "I will think about it."

Zeraora walked away, back to the camp. Ash had deserved a letter from his friend Ritchie, and he was told that in Alola, there would be Master-Tournament. He had run from his house over seven years ago, and was trained, cathed, and become friends with new and old pokemon of his. His team now concluded: Pikachu, who was his starter, Charizard, his classic, Greninja, who could still synchronize with Ash, Gallade, who was his most loyal Pokemon and can mega evolve, Lucario, who helped Ash control his Aura, and finally Zeraora.

'Well? Did you succeeded?' asked Charizard.

'I don't know, but it is a possibility,' Zeraora answered

'I sense his desire, so I think you actually did it,' Lucario said.

"Yes Lucario, he did," said Ash who just walked into camp.

"So if you didn't get it, we are gonna participate in Master-Tournament in Alola. And we will win." "But now, rest, because we're leaving tomorrow."

Ash then walked back to the cliff, and everyone except Lucario went to sleep.

" **Are you sure of this Master?"** asked Lucario.

" **Positive."**

" **You know, they will be there."**

" **Yes, I know that Lucario, but that's not what I am worried."**

" **I know."**

" **Just, how will she react, I hope I would know."**

" **Master, you have changed, but in a good way."**

" **Lucario, go rest. You will need it."**

 **Next Day**

 **On Airport**

"Hi, Ash!"

Ash turned around and saw Ritchie running towards him.

"Hi Ritchie, how is it going?"

"Very well actually, I and my pokemon have trained hard for the Tournament," Ritchie replied.

"Attention all passengers, airplane to Alola launches in 10 minutes!"

"Ash we have to hurry!" said Ritchie.

"Yeah, I guess so."

 **9 hours later**

 **Alola**

 **Hau'oli City**

"Oh man, it is so nice here!" said Ritchie.

"Yeah, I can't but agree," said Ash.

"Me neither."

Ash and Ritchie turned and there was Professor Kukui.

"Hi! I am Kukui, and who are you?"

"Well, professor, I could be offended by the fact that you don't remember me," said Ash.

"Why should I remember you? I don't think we have ever met before?" Kukui asked in complete confusion.

"Well, you are totally wrong, cause I lived in your house almost two years," Ash said with clearly enjoying this.

"What do you.." Kukui started and realized. "C-could it be? ASH?"

"Yes, professor, it is me. I am back," said Ash with a smile on his face.

"Ash!" professor cried and hugged him. "We thought you were dead!"

"Professor, are you crying?" asked Ash when Kukui relased the hug.

"It is just, just mind-blowing to see you again, after seven long years."

"I have to tell everybody!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know what happened seven years ago?"

"Yes, I still remember it like yesterday. I was at home, the clock was like 9 p.m, and I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and there was Lillie. She was crying.

" _Professor!"_

" _What is happened Lillie? Lillie?"_

" _Ash, Ash has gone missing. He-"_

"She couldn't continue and just cried. I was really confused. Later I got to know that you had run from your home. It was hard, especially to Lillie. So I think I should-"

"NO!"

"Ash do you realize that in the second your name spawns to the scoreboard, she will know you're here?" asked Ritchie, who had been silent the whole conversation.

"I do, but then I am ready, what is something that I am not," Ash replied.

"So, professor, you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody. Is that OK?"

"Yes Ash, though I don't think this is right."

"I understand. But when that is out of the way, I think we should find a hotel to ourselves."

 **With the traitors**

"Are you all ready?" asked Misty.

"Yes!" yelled May.

"Yeah, tomorrow we will kick some butt!" said Brock.

"Someone of us will win this!" yelled Dawn.

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

 **Next Day**

 **Registering to Tournament**

"Hi! I am Nurse Joy, would you like to enter the Tournament?" asked Nurse Joy in Tournament-areas pokecenter.'

"Yes please!" said Ritchie.

"So what is your name?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I am Ritchie!"

"Okay, how about you? What is your name?" she asked Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum," he replied.

"Okay! You both are signed up for the Tournament!" Nurse Joy told.

"Thank you!" Ash and Ritchie expired.

 **Later…**

Lillie was waiting for her friends. She had grown in seven years to a beautiful young woman. Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles all signed up for Masters-Tournament, and she was happy about it. When her friends came out from the pokecenter, she joined them, and they walked to the Auditorium of Tournament house and sat down. Lillie noticed that front of them sat all the people that Betrayed Ash, except Delia. Lillie hated those people.

After a short wait, Professor Kukui, the author of the Tournament, walked to the stage and started to speak: "Welcome everybody! My name is Kukui, and I am the author of the Tournament. I am here to tell you who will take part in this Tournament!"

Then he started to read the names from the list he had. Lillie didn't actually care of the names. Until

", Ritchie of Frodomar City, and last but not least… Ash Ketchum!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Broken Heart

**_Hi guys! As you have probably seen, I changed my Author name to Mysterious Aureliashipper. I am still Intigim, so you can call me neither one. So here is the chapter 2. I know really fast, but I wanted to get ready for the big chapter namely chapter 3, and I am really excited about it. This chapter also has my first ever pokemon battle, and I wasn't so into writing it. There will be still battles don't worry. Well... Hope you enjoy this new chapter. See you on the other side!_**

 _They were on_ _ **beach**_ _at night. Their_ _ **last**_ _night._

" _Ash look! Isn't it pretty? The ocean at night. It's beautiful," said Lillie._

…

…

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

" _Yeah, it is."_

 **Present**

", Ritchie of Frodomar City, and last but not least… Ash Ketchum!"

It took a bit of time from everyone to realize what they had heard.

"Ash!?" Misty questioned.

"Ketchum is back?" asked Dawn worried.

"I thought he was dead!" Brock yelled in anger.

"Guys relax. He is Ash. What he can do to us? He is weak!" May said to her friends.

"Yeah, you are right," Tracey answered.

On the upper level, Lillie was shocked because what she had heard. She couldn't believe it. Next to her was sitting Mallow, who turned to Lillie and said: "Did you hear that? Lillie what's- LILLIE!" she yelled when Lillie suddenly raised up and ran out from the auditorium. She ran to the Hau'oli beach, and sat on the sand. "Is it possible?" she thought.

"Has he really returned? If he is, I have to find him."

When the Opening Ceremony was over and everybody came out, Lillie looked for Ash, but she didn't find him. The last person to come out from the auditorium, was Professor Kukui. Lillie then walked up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled.

"Oh hi Lillie I uhh-" professor started.

"Answer to my question!" she fired back.

"Ash didn't want me to!" professor answered.

"Okay, okay. I have to go home.

 **Next Day**

" **Master! Wake up!"**

"Huh? Oh Lucario, nice to see you. What's up?"

" **Master, two things. First, your fighting schedule is here, and second, Mister Kiawe Ignite, and Ms. Mallow Ignite are on the door,"** Lucario answered.

" **Okay thanks Lucario,"** Ash thanked now using telepathy too.

Ash changed to his normal clothes, and went to open the door, and Lucario wasn't lying. There was Kiawe and Mallow.

"Hi guys, what are you doing in my rooms door?"

"Is that how you seriously seriously say hi to us after seven years?" Mallow questioned.

"No. It is great to see you!" Ash said and hugs Mallow and Kiawe.

"How is it going on with you guys? Tell me everything!"

"Uhh sure, but can we come in?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah sure!"

So they sat in living room and Kiawe and Mallow told Ash what has happened in Alola. They told about their marriage, and how Lana and Sophocles were dating. Then…

"S-s-so what a-about L-li-Lillie?" Ash asked.

Mallow could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Ash, we came to talk you about it," Mallow answered.

"I am gonna tell you everything from last seven years."

"It all started day after Lillie got to know that you are missing:"

"I was in class waiting for Lillie and Lana when suddenly, Lillie ran to the class. Her hair was messy, so I knew that something is wrong. I asked that:

" _Lillie, are you okay? What is happened?"_

" _Mallow.. It is- No I can't! It is not real! It CANNOT be real."_

" _You are really cold! Kiawe call professor! NOW!"_

"Afterwards I got to know that you were disappeared. After that, Kukui ordered that Lillie cannot go to school. But… it made it worse. After that Lillie depressed, badly. It went that way five long years. Then she returned with fake-happiness, and that was terrible. I just-"

"It is okay Mallow, I understand that it is hard to speak of it,"

"Ash, we came here so we could ask you to clean this, can you do it?" asked Kiawe..

"Mallow, Kiawe, I promise, tha-" he was cut of by Lucario who walked in to the room.

" **Master, your match starts in 20 minutes,"** he said.

"What!" Ash yelled because he forgot to read the schedule.

"Well Lucario, we have to hurry!" he quickly expired.

" **Yes Master!"**

They were walking towards the exit, and Mallow looked at her husband and said: "We should leave too."

"Yeah, we should," Kiawe replied.

They too walked to exit and Mallow turned on Ash and said:

"Good to have you back. But you should meet Lillie whenever it is possible."

"I promise you Mallow, I will fix things." Ash replied knowing, how important and dear Lillie was to green-haired chef.

When Ash, Lucario and Pikachu(on Ash's shoulder) walked down the road to the arena, Ash asked: "Who am I even battling?"

" **Master, you are battling trainer called Nando from Sinnoh,"** Lucario told him.

"Oh I know him. He is a good person."

 **At the Battle Building**

 **The First Fight**

"Okay everybody. In this fight, I will use you, Gallade," Ash told to his team.

" _Challengers, please step to the Arena!"_

"Okay, here we go," Ash thought.

 **With the Traitors**

 **When Ash walks to his position**

"Now we will see Ash get wrecked by Nando," said Misty

"Yeah hope so," answered Dawn.

 **With Lillie and her friends**

"Now we'll see how good Ash really is," said Sophocles to Lana.

"I hope Ash will win,"

"I know you can do this Ash!" Lillie thought.

 **Back in Ash**

The challengers had said hi to each other, and gone to own sides of the arena.

"This is 3v3 battle. No submissions. GO!" the ref yelled.

"Go Roserade!" Nando yelled.

"Gallade, let's bring glory down to us!" yelled Ash.

Battle BEGIN!

"Roserade use Sunny Day!" Nando said.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash told to Gallade.

"What?" Nando asked.

Roserade took the Aerial Ace, but was clearly hurt.

"Argh… Roserade use Solar Beam!" Nando commanded.

"Dodge it and use Psycho Cut," Ash said calmly.

And before Nando could react, Roserade was down.

"Return!" he said.

"Nando, your second pokemon?" ref asked.

"Go Lopunny!"

"Use Focus Blast!" Nando commanded.

"Take it," Ash said still calm.

Audience gasped. But Gallade took the attack.

"Finish her with Close Combat," Ash said with a smirk.

"Lopunny is unable to battle.

"You are my last hope. GO Altaria!"

"How in the world Ash is so strong?" thought Misty.

"Now we're serious. Gallade, MEGA EVOLVE!"

Gallade Mega Evolved, and audience gasped.

"I don't care! Altaria use Perish Song!" Nando yelled.

"Gallade, finish this with Hidden Power!"

Light-blue started to spin around Gallade, as it released the Ice type Hidden Power.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Winner is Ash!"

Ash then smiled and returned to leave, as fast as possible.

When the match was over, Lillie hurried to see if she could find Ash.

But, when she didn't see him, she came to the conclusion that Ash had left with hurry. "Likely because of me," she thought and started walking back to home.

 **Few hours later**

Ash was getting ready. Ready to fix what he had broke. Hopefully. He now knew, that he had broken Lillie's heart, when he left her.

Now, he was gonna fix it. He called to Professor Kukui via videocall, because he didn't know where Lillie lived.

"Hi Professor!" Ash said.

"Hi Ash. I watched your battle with Nando. Quite powerful Gallade you have there."

"Thank you, but I actually called to ask if you would know where Lillie lives."

"Why do you-" he glanced when he understood. "Oh okay. She lives in my old beach house."

"I remember **that** beach very well," Ash thought.

"Okay thanks."

"Ash one last thing," Kukui said.

Ash turned to him and asked: "What?"

"Bring the Lillie we know back to us."

Ash nodded remarking that he understand.

Ash walked from Hau'oli to Lillie's home. He was nervous. Like really nervous, about how Lillie would react. When he got to the beach, he saw familiar house that he had lived in. Seven years ago. Seven long years…

When he got to the door, he noticed that Lillie had flowers in terrace. Huh. That's cute.

He knocked on the door.

He heard when Lillie asked: "Who's there?"

He gathered all of his bravery, and said: "Lillie it's me."

He heard when Lillie unlocked the door and then, Lillie opened the door to see if she had heard right. If she was right. If that voice really belonged to the man she loved. She opened the door and saw Ash.

"I-is-is this even real?" she whispered.

"Yes Lillie, it is."

"Ash…"

 **A/N Well, I hate to leave you in cliffhanger, but it felt good in that spot. Next chapter will be really shippy, as it focuses on Ash and Lillie.**

 **Only thing was the battle, I myself too realize that wasn't so good. So let me know how you feel about it. Please review, it will help me.**

 **But this is Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out once again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hearts Reunited

**Hi guys, I am Mysterious Aureliashipper, and here is the Chapter 3! I am very sory cause this is the Tiniest chapter yet. It is like that, because i did want to make chapter just for this. So for the tiny chapter that is this, 4th chapter is hopefully becoming before new years eve. But this is really shippy chapter, so hope you enjoy!**

" _ **Lillie**_ _, I will do anything to make you feel better," Ash told to the_ _ **blonde haired girl**_ _._

…

…

" _Are you sure?"_

…

…

" _Yes."_

…

…

" _ **Kiss me**_ _Ash."_

 **Present**

Lillie opened the door and saw Ash.

"I-is-is this even real?" she whispered.

"Yes Lillie, it is."

"Ash…"

"Lillie, I- Argh!" Ash said when Lillie slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"How DARE you come back, after everything?" Lillie yelled, and cried.

"Lillie, I-"

"Shut up!" she said when she hugged Ash.

Ash could feel her tears, when she buried her face to his chest.

"I missed you SO much," she cried.

"I missed you too, Lillie," Ash said, with tears in his eyes.

They had stood on the door for almost ten minutes, when Lillie said:

"Ash, I think you should come in, from the cold."

"I don't feel cold, when you are there," he replied, which caused Lillie to blush really hard.

"Silly, that doesn't work like that! Now come on!" she replied jokingly.

They walked inside, and Ash noticed, that house look similar to what he remembered. Just more Lillie's style. He sat on the coach, and Lillie sat on the chair opposite of the coach. They smiled to each other. Neither of them knew, what to say. They just looked each other, and smiled.

Ash noticed, that Lillie looked really similar to what he remembered, just more mature. She looked, still, really beautiful.

Ash had no idea, that Lillie had noticed the same of he.

"He looks so similar," she thought.

"What is it?" Ash asked, bringing Lillie back from her thoughts.

Lillie blushed. "Nothing!"

The silence continued, until.

"Lillie, I am so sorry."

"What?"

"When I left you, I thought I would return as soon as possible, but when I left for Sinnoh, I knew, that I was wrong."

"Ash, your friends betrayed you."

"Yes, but it is no good excuse for me to left you. To **betray** you."

"Ash, you didn't-"

"I know, what I did to you!"

Lillie was shocked. "How does he know?" she thought.

"Lillie, I am so sorry, for what I left you with. So, I did come here, to apologize, to tell of my regret, to tell, to tell how important you are to me. But, I understand, the fact that you may not want me here, so-"

He was cut of by Lillie, who put her finger on Ash's lips, and said: "Stop it. I don't want to hear that. Instead, could we go on a walk, to the beach?"

Ash thought for a split second and agreed.

They walked together in complete silence. They weren't holding hands or anything, they just walked. Then Lillie stopped.

"Ash, do you remember this place?" she asked.

"I do Lillie. This was the place where I spent best day of my life. And worst," he replied.

Lillie was confused. "His worst day?" she thinks.

"The day was the best, because of you, and worst, because I knew, that had to leave you next day. And you knew it too. It was just the worst. Even worse, than the next day, when I left, and my friends betrayed me," Ash told to Lillie, because he knew of Lillie's confusion.

Lillie was looking at Ash, and realized that it had hurted more Ash than her.

They were stopped walking, turned to each other, looked each other, and listened to each other.

Then Ash started talking.

"You know, when I returned to Alola, for the tournament, I was sure, that you had forgotten about me. But when Mallow and Kiawe came to my door today's morning I got to know, that wasn't the case.

So I have to ask, why didn't you? I was complete jerk, when I left you alone. I know for a fact, it wouldn't be hard for you to find someone."

"Ash, don't you remember? You are the only boy I have **ever** loved," Lillie replied, and then she started to sing:

" _Every passing day, the winds blow stronger. Til they light the way to keep the reminder. I'm yours forever. There is no end in sight for us."_

Then Ash realized what the song was. And started to sing too.

Lillie continued: " _Nothing could measure-."_

Ash sang: " _-The kind of strength in our hearts."_

" _It's all connected."_

 _We're all together in this life."_

" _Don't You forget it."_

" _We're all connected in this "_

" _I'm yours forever"_

" _There is no end in sight for us"_

" _Nothing could measure-"_

" _-The kind of strength inside our hearts"_

" _It's all connected"_

" _We're all together in this life"_

" _Don't you forget it"_

"Ash, I am yours forever," Lillie said, with blush on his face, and tears in her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

"She feels so soft," Ash thought.

"Kiss me, Ash."

Ash hold her kindly, and their lips met. It was soft, sweet, and lovely.

They kissed on the beach, on night, under the Alolan Moon.

 **A/N So what this was like? I know this was really Cheesy, but I think it can be passed. The hole "Betrayed story" will kick up probably in either 5th or 6th chapter. So, remember to review, help me come better, and if you have an request, or submission tel me. (If it doesn't break the way of the story.) But, for now, Mysterious Aureliashipper will log out once again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Forever?

**_Hi, it is me, Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper) bringing another chapter of Dream of Becoming the Very Best! First stop, I quite didn't make it, to the deadline of new years eve. I could have done that, but I wanted this to be bigger chapter than any other (yet). Be sure to read A/N in bottom. There is more. But now, enjoy!_**

 _They broke the kiss, and just stood there, looking at each other's eyes._

…

…

 _..._

" _ **Ash**_ _, promise me, you will_ _ **never**_ _forget me," Lillie said, with tears on her eyes._

…

 _..._

…

" _I promise you,_ _ **Lillie**_ _, that I will_ _ **never**_ _forget about you," he replied, with too tears on eyes._

 **Present**

They walked inside Lillie's house, with little blush on their cheeks. Inside, they began to talk, what has happened since they met last time, over seven years ago. They talked, for hours, but then Ash noticed, that it was almost midnight. "Lillie, I think I should go back to the hotel, now that it is so late."

"No you shouldn't! Nor you will! I won't let you!" Lillie said, with humor.

"You are gonna stay here, with me! If it is okay, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They changed to their pajamas (in different rooms, _of course_ ) and went to sleep. But there was one problem. Lillie had only one bed.

"Lillie, I can sleep in floor, it is your bed," Ash tried to convince her.

"No, you're my visitor, it would be rude from me, you to need to sleep on the floor!" she answered, with sense of no arguing allowed, in her foice.

"But it would also be rude, from me, that you would need to sleep on the floor, because this is your hou-" he was (again) cut of by Lillie, who said:

"Then we're gonna sleep in the same bed."

Ash didn't see that coming.

They went to bed, but luckily Lillie had pretty big bed, and they went to opposite sides of it. But after a while, they both felt uncomfortable.

"Hey Ash?" Lillie whispered. "Are you in sleep already?"

"No, I am not," he answered.

"Can you hold on me? I am cold," she asked, with little blush.

"Uhh… Sure!" he replied, surprised.

"Than you Ash, it is already warmer."

And both of them, dozed off.

 **Next Day**

Ash woke up. He was still holding Lillie, who hadn't wake up yet.

"I just hope, that we could stay like this, forever. That time would stop right here," Ash thought.

But of course, that didn't happen. Lillie waked up, and she turned to look Ash and their eyes met.

"Ash, how long have you stared at me?" she asked jokingly.

"Ten minutes, and I could go on for much longer," he replied, with seriousness.

"I thought that last night was just a dream."

"No, you really are stuck with me."

"I think I can live with that."

"Okay, my beautiful flower, I think it's time for us to get up."

 **With Traitors**

"Does everybody know, why we're here, at this time?" Misty asked.

They all nodded.

There were twelve people there. Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

"Good. We have to find away to beat Ketchum up," Misty said.

"But Misty, did you see how badly he had beaten Nando, yesterday?" asked Bonnie.

"Shut up! We all know that he probably uses steroids to his pokemon, he is not that strong," she yelled, which scared Bonnie.

"Okay, let's relax everybody," said Clemont. "Here is the plan. We know that Ash's friends here in Alola, didn't tell him the truth. We also know, that Ash is still friends with that little boy named Ritchie. Did I forgot someone?"

"Remember that bitch named Lillie, from here?" Serena asked, with sense of deep hatred in her voice.

"Oh the one girl who snatched Ash from you?" said Drew, with complete assholines that pissed Serena off.

"You piece of-" she was cut off by May, who slapped her.

"He is telling the truth Serena!"

After a short while, they separated with each of them (except Brock) going to somewhere with another. Misty with her boyfriend Tracey, May and Max with May's boyfriend Drew, Dawn with her boyfriend Clemont, Iris with Cilan, and Serena with Bonnie to go shopping.

"Serena, why did we do it?" Bonnie asked, with sadness and guilty in her voice, which surprised Serena.

"Did what?"

"Betray him!" Bonnie yelled.

"You-! Okay… We didn't betray him, we just tried to show, that he is wrong with his dream," she explained, for at least thousand time.

"You only did this to him because he would not have feelings towards you, instead to another one! He is a person! Not your own toy!" she yelled back and ran away. Serena was left with urge to beat that little bitch up with her own hands for speaking like that. But she was able to control it.

 **With Ash and Lillie**

They were walking in the forest, to go meet all Ash's pokemon, and train.

"We are finally here!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Come out everybody!"

All his pokemon came out of his pokeballs, except Pikachu who was already out.

"Oh, so many strong looking pokemon! Can you tell how you met everybody?" Lillie asked.

"Okay, well first you know already Pikachu's story, Charlizard's story, and Greninja's story. First I met Gallade when I left for Hoenn after the betrayal. He was Ralts who had lived alone for long time and decided to join me. After that, in Sinnoh, I found Dawn Stone. Lucario was next. I met him in Sinnoh, month after I found the Dawn Stone. He was Riolu, and was too sure of his own power, and was too self-assured. I beaten him and he decided to join me. Last but not least, I met Zeraora. I was at Wind festival, in Fula City, Johto. He was hunted by mercenaries and pokemon-hunters for he's rarity. We stopped a toxic cloud of destroying the city. We also fought and he decided to leave with me, to explore the world, that he could return stronger than ever, to one he cared about."

"Oh? So Zeraora has trainer?" Lillie asked.

"Technically no, but when she turns old enough, I will return Zeraora to her." Ash explained.

"She?"

"Margo. Zeraora's befriended trainer. When I was at Fula City year ago, she was seven years old, so she is probably now eight."

"Oh!"

 **6 and ½ hours**

 **later.**

 **Kukui's- Wait...**

 **Lillie's house**

"Ash, is it okay if Mallow, Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles come to visit us?"

Lillie asked.

"It is your house I am just-" he was cut of by Lillie who kissed him to silence him.

" **Hey master, I-"** Lucario walked in and looked surprised.

Then Zeraora walked in, and said with telepathy also: " **What is- Get a room for you two!"**

" **Did we interrupt something?"** Lucario asked, with a smirk on his face.

They broke the kiss, and their faces were red as tomato.

"No, you didn't!" said Lillie and left the room, still really red.

" **When did this happen?"** asked Zeraora.

"Uhh…"

" **Well Master, it is great to see that you have someone, to relax and ease your stress, if you know what I mean,"** teased Lucario.

"Lucario, you don't have to call me- WAIT WHAT? LUCARIO!"

" **Now I get my revenge of that case with that female Lucario,"** Lucario said teasingly.

"You little-!"

His pokemon just laughed to his reaction.

 **Later**

 **6 P.M**

"Ash, our visitors are here soon," Lillie stated.

"Relax my little flower," Ash teased.

"No, if you call me by that!"

Then they heard a doorbell ringing. Lillie gave Ash a peck to the lips, and went to open the door. "Oh hi Mallow, hi Kiawe, how is it going?"

"It has been well, but I have to be honest. I was really surprised of your spontaneous invitation," greenette answered.

"Oh, but come in! Lana and Sophocles are probably here in matter of minutes!"

Mallow and Kiawe walked in, and to the living room. They saw Ash sitting on the couch, and were surprised. "Ash? What are you doing here?" asked Mallow, tough she knew the answer.

"Well, Lillie didn't let me leave her," Ash replied jokingly.

"But Ash, You didn't-" she was cut of by the doorbell. "Oh, Lana and Sophocles are here!" She went to open the door, but there wasn't Lana, or Sophocles. There was Gladion. Gladion was not wearing his black edge-lord suit any more. Instead he had normal jeans, with tuxedo.

"Hi sis."

"Oh, Gladion… It is, it's a surprise to see you here. I-" she was cut of by Gladion who said: "Yeah, I only came here to pay a visit, and speak to Ash."

"Okay? Come in!"

Gladion thanked his sister, and walked in. "Hi everybody!"

"Hi Gladion!" Ash said.

"Hi!" said Mallow and Kiawe.

"Ash, can we talk? On private?" asked Gladion.

"Of course!" replied Ash, who knew what was coming up.

They walked outside, and Gladion asked: "You already know what I am about to say."

Ash nodded, and said: "Yeah. Same rules?"

"Same rules"

"It is great to see you Gladion," said Ash.

"Yes, it is great to see you too. But now that it is settled, we should go back in."

"Agreed!"

They walked inside, and they heard that others talked. "So, Ash- Oh you came back. So as I was saying, Ash was here all night?" Mallow asked from Lillie.

"Yes."

"So Lillie, did you have _fun_ last night?" Mallow teased.

"W-what do you MEAN?" Lillie said, while blushing.

"You have only one bed."

Gladion turned to Ash with disbelief, who intentionally looked away.

"N-no we didn't do anything like THAT!" Lillie yelled.

Doorbell ringed. Lillie went to open the door, still blushing from the thought.

"Hi Lillie!" said Lana and Sophocles in unison.

"Hi, come in!" Lillie replied.

"Lillie, why are you blushing?" asked Lana.

"Oh hi Lana and Sophocles!" said Mallow. "You know what? You lost the bet Lana!"

"Oh seriously!"

"What bet?" asked Gladion curiously.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here Gladion!" Lana said.

"Okay, I explain," said Mallow. "Lana and I had a bet, that how long it would take from Ash and Lillie get back together. Lana said it would be over a week, I said under a week."

"Okay."

"Next we just have to bet, how long it will take, that those two, do something more mature," teased Gladion with a poker-face.

"Brother!"

"I am not ready to be uncle, so be careful."

"BROTHER!"

They began to talk, to catch up. After Lillie had finished making food, and they all had eaten, Lillie sat next to Ash, and they continued talking.

It was late, and they all were leaving, and Ash asked Gladion: "Do you know, who is the champion? Is it still Hau?"

"No, Hau was beaten next year," answered Gladion.

"Okay. Are you part of the tournament?"

"Of course!"

"Then I hope that we will meet on the field."

"Me too."

They all left, and Ash and Lillie began to settle to go sleep.

They changed into their pyjamas (still in different rooms) and went to bed.

"Ash?" asked Lillie.

"What?"

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say it, I need to hear it."

"I love you Lillie."

"Thank you. Now, you could hold me, like you did last night.

And so, they drifted to sleep.

 **A/N Hey, so I have to apologize. I have done VERY poor job, as an author. We had gained over 1 000 views BEFORE Chapter 3 came out. So thank you for your support. I still try to respond to reviews, and if it has something really important, I might gonna answer it trough A/N. By the way, if you want your OC in the story, PM me. Tell everything! (No not that way!)**

 **I might need to change the rate to M... But once again, this is Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Friend

**Hi! It is me, Aurelia (A.K.A Mysterious Aureliashipper) here with another chapter of Dream of Becoming the Very Best. It hasn't been so long has it? Nah I am kidding. As usual, I will have more** **in-depth in bottom, so enjoy.**

They woke up, right besides each other, and smiled.

"Did you sleep well, Ash?" Lillie asked.

"Of course, how about you?" Ash replied.

"Very well, but now we have to get up Ash! It is almost 11 o'clock!"

"Oh shi-"

They got up, and changed to their normal clothes, and ate breakfast.

Then Lillie told Ash, that they were going to meet up with the gang and Gladion, to go hang out, because Ash's next match was still two days away. They then walked to Hau'oli City's park.

"ASH? Is that you?"

"Who-" Ash turned to look and saw Hau. "Hau?"

"Hi Ash! I was hoping that I'd run to you!" Hau told.

"Why?" asked Lillie.

"I want a re-match!"

Ash was surprised for at least. "But,last time we battled, you beated the hell out of me. Why you want a rematch?"

"Because I want to know, how much stronger you have became, since I saw you beat that Nando guy so hard. So, you taking the challenge, or not?"

"Of course!" Ash replied with a smirk. "One on one?"

"Deal!"

"Excuse me, but would you want me to be referee?"

They turned around, and saw young man, maybe 19 year old, with short light-brown hair, dressed in red pique shirt, looking at them.

Hau's sweat dropped. "Arty? I-is that you?"

"Yeah, nice to see you again Hau, after six years," the stranger replied with smirk.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Ash.

"Guys, this is Artemis, or Arty for friends," Hau explained.

"So, you are Ash Ketchum?" Arty asked.

"Yes."

"It is pleasure to meet you," he said with nod. "And, you are?" he asked from Lillie.

"Lillie Aether."

"Yeah yeah, can we now battle?" Hau asked, being impatient.

"Sure!" Ash replied.

"I'm coming to watch," said voice behind them.

"Gladion? Perfect timing," said Ash.

"Oh you must be Gladion Aether, am I right?" asked Arty.

"Yeah, do I know you?"

Hau told Gladion the same that he had told to others.

"Okay, I have waited enough. Now let's go to the Pokecenter's battlefield!" Hau said.

"Yeah!" answered Ash.

All five of them walked to battlefield, and Ash and Hau took their places on the field.

"Hau, this time, I won't lose!" Ash told to green haired trainer.

"We'll see!"

"Send your pokemon out!" said Arty, who had took his place as ref.

"Decidueye! Go!" yelled Hau, when he sent his pokemon out.

"Buddy, Go for IT!" Ash yelled and Pikachu jumped to the field.

"This is one on one match between Ash of Pallet Town and Hau of Iki Town. Z-moves are allowed. Now BEGIN!" Arty yelled.

"Decidueye, spirit shackle!" Hau yelled.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

As they were battling, the others came to look the mach.

"Hi Lillie, hi Gladion. Wait… Is Ash battling HAU?" asked Mallow.

"Yeah, Hau challenged him," explained Lillie.

"But Hau was the Champion of Alola for year? Isn't it kinda unfair?" asked Sophocles.

"Watch Sophocles, I think Ash has plan," said Kiawe.

As the battle continued, Hau noticed that Decidueye was getting tired.

He had to end this. "Decidueye! It's time!" Hau activated his Z-ring, did ghost type pose and yelled: "Decidueye, use Sinister Arrow Raid!"

Ash noticed and was able to react, and tell Pikachu what he should do.

"Pikachu! Use quick attack! Straight through!"

Arty was first surprised, but he then realized what Ash wanted to happen.

Two Pokemon launched their moves, but for everybody's surprise, (except Ash and Arty) Sinister Arrow Raid went straight through Pikachu, and Pikachu went straight through Decidueye.

"Now! Iron Tail!"

"Decidueye is unable to fight. Pikachu wins!"

"Great work buddy!" Ash exclaimed.

"Okay, you have beaten me. But what happened?" Hau asked, still confused.

"Pikachu used quick attack and it is normal type move. So it went straight through," explained Arty.

Then they walked back to park, but then.

They saw the traitors walking towards them. (Bonnie wasn't with them though)

"Well well well. Isn't it the steroid pumping loser named Ash," said Misty, and the traitors laughed.

"Well, isn't it wanna-be gym leader with her quote and quote 'friends' " Ash fired back, and his friends laughed. Even Gladion.

Misty looked at Ash fiercely, taking her mallet out.

"If I were you, I would not do that," said Arty.

"And who are you again?" Misty said sarcastically.

"Somebody who can put you in jail with snap of his fingers," Arty answered with smirk.

"And how you can do that?" asked Clemont in disbelief.

"Do you want me to demonstrade Clemont?" asked Arty, still with smirk.

"No I- Wait. How do you know who I am?" Clemont asked.

"You were the Leader of Lumiose city gym, before you were thrown out for abusing your pokemon for your experiments," said Arty.

For this, everybody of Ash's gang laughed.

"So only reason you know of him, is the fact, that he was Gym leader?" asked Serena.

"No, as for you Serena, you are really just a slut. You have slept with almost everybody, and only reason you betrayed Ash, was that he had feelings towards Lillie, and not you, you wanted him for yourself," said Arty.

Upon hearing this, again, everybody of Ash's gang laughed.

"Stop, or I will beat the hell out of you!" yelled Brock.

"Oh, Brock, what a gentleman. Pervert. You have even dreamed of Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena. Oh yeah, you slept with the last one. First and only time," said Arty. This caused Ash's gang to just give up trying to control themselves. Mallow was holding against tree, trying not to fall, Sophocles and Lana were on the ground laughing their asses of, Kiawe was barely standing up of laughter, Ash and Lillie leaned to each other (which made Serena angry), Hau was about to fall, and even Gladion was laughing really hard.

"Who you think you are?" yelled Misty to Arty.

"Someone who will beat you," Arty replied with calm voice.

"What?"

"Haven't you checked your schedule? We will fight tomorrow. See you then, _Mist_ , he said and everybody started to walk away, still laughing.

When they were far enough from traitors, Ash said: "Woah Arty, that was some slick roasting."

"Easy."

They spent the rest of the day everybody together, having fun.

When night came, they seperated, Ash and Lillie going to Lillie's, and others going to hotel.

After Ash and Lillie had eaten their breakfast, they went to sleep.

 **Next Day**

"Welcome everybody, to fourth battle of the Tournament! Today, in Red corner, we have Misty, the leader of Cerulean City gym!" Kukui said, and audience clapped. "And in Green corner we have our own Arty!" Most of the audience didn't recognize this trainer.

"This three on three fight between Leader of Cerulean City Gym Misty, and Artemis of Ever Grande City! Trainers sent your pokemon!

"Go Starmie!" yelled Misty.

"Sceptile, let's destroy them."

"BEGIN" the ref yelled.

"Starmie, use Psyshock!"

Arty didn't say anything to Sceptile, just nodded, and Sceptile dodged it.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Ever heard of training?" asked Arty, and audience chuckled.

"Leaf Blade."

Sceptile nodded and used Leaf Blade which was an One hit KO.

"Starmie can't continue, Red side, you next pokemon?"

"Go Politoed!"

"BEGIN!"

"Politoed! Use Ice Beam!"

Again, Arty's nod was enough for Sceptile and he easily dodged it.

"You know what to do." said Arty.

Sceptile used Leaf Blade again, and One Hitted Politoed.

"P-politoed can not continue? Red side your last pokemon?"

"Go Gyarados!" Misty yelled, and her gyarados appeared on the field.

"Now," she said and touched her Keystone, "Mega EVOLVE!"

"Oh, taking it seriously? We answer to fire with fire! Sceptile! Beyond evolution, Respond to me," Arty said and Ash noticed his ring. "Sceptile! Mega EVOLVE!"

There were now two mega evolutions on the stage.

"Sceptile, Sunny Day!" Arty said.

Harsh sunlight covered the stage.

"Well, Gyarados, Dragon Pulse!" Misty yelled.

"Now."

Sceptile launched Solar Beam, and it went instantly due to the sunlight.

"Gyarados can not continue, so Artemis is winner!"

After the match Arty joined back on the gang, but Hau, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles had to leave. So there was left Ash, Lillie, Gladion and Arty.

When they were walking in the park, Lillie asked: "So Gladion, do you have girlfriend?"

"WHAT? No!" he answered while blushing.

"So you do," Lillie replied when she noticed his blush. "Who is it?"

"No I just-"

"Who?"

"COME ON!"

They teased Gladion for quite some time, but then they saw traitors walking towards them.

"How did you do it?" yelled Misty at Arty.

"What?"

"Beat me so easily?" Misty yelled.

"Yeah how?" asked Tracey.

"If I'm being honest, you were easier than I thought. So, I say, you are just bad trainer," said Arty.

"Take that back RIGHT NOW!" Tracey yelled to Arty.

"Or what?" asked Lillie, mocking them.

Misty tried to punch Lillie, but her fist stopped in air.

"What?" she asked, but then saw Ash's eyes glowing blue due to aura.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!" Ash yelled and next thing Misty felt was flying backwards to ground. When she looked towards Ash and others, she saw that all three boys (Ash,Gladion and Arty) were up and Ash and Gladion looked like they could kill her. But first one to speak was Arty. "Miss Waterflower, this is the LAST warning. If you or any of your friends do something like this again, you WILL be arrested. Is this clear?" he said with calm but threatening tone.

"Y-yes, y-yes it is," she said, actually scared.

"Good. Now I suggest you all leave now," Arty said still with the same tone he had before.

They all then left.

"Thank you three for protecting me," Lillie said.

"Of course Lillie!" Ash said.

"Yeah, if I would let something happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Gladion said.

"I agree, that was no problem," said Arty with smile.

"Still thanks."

 **Couple of Hours**

 **Later**

"Well, I am going back to the hotel," said Gladion.

"Yeah we're going to Lillie's," said Ash. "How about you, Arty?"

"Well, I have business in Ula'ula so I am leaving today," he told.

"Okay, so see you later!" Ash said when he and Lillie started to walk away.

"See ya!" said Gladion.

Arty was walking away alone. He was walking alongside the shore of Hau'oli Beach. It was empty, because it was so late. He looked at the ocean. It truly was beautiful.

 **A/N So that was chapter 5. I am actually aware that this chapter sucks. It fell really short with the romance part, reasoning being that this chapter was meant to introduce Arty. If somebody didn't for some reason get it already, Arty is my OC. He will be major character in this story, and has biggest role of any OC. Now, some of you may have noticed it already, but I changed the rating to** ** _M._** **The reason for that, is that I have really black humor, and it will be seen. There will NOT be any juicy lemons in this story. So yeah. By the way, Remember to review, even if this sucks. It helps me a lot. Than you. But now, Mysterious Aureliashipper will be logging out, once again!**


	6. Chapter 6: Round 2

**It is me, Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper) and I am back. So no, I have not died or stopped this fanfic. I was sick, and because of that, I lost motivation. I also have been busy by the school. But now I am back and kicking again. So, what the hell is this? Let me explain. This is rewrite of Chapter 6. But more after the chapter, as always. Now, enjoy.**

"So, everybody here?" asked Kukui.

All of the Champions nodded, but.

"Kukui, where is the Champion of Alola? I can't find him here," said Alder, Champion of Unova.

" **He** was here hour ago, and left," Kukui explained, knowing that the other champs would be pissed off.

"Why? Why you give him edge over us?" asked Gold, Champion of Johto.

"There is twelve people who know the identity of Mysterious Alola Champion. Me, Charles Goodshow, Scott, previous Elites, his Elites, and previous champ, Hau," Kukui said.

"You know, that doesn't answer his question," said Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh.

"Well for starters, there is the fact, that he could beat any of you six in battle," Kukui said with big smirk in his face.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Is he that strong?"

"Silence please!" yelled Kukui. "Answer to all those question, is yes. He could. And reason I know that, is the fact, that he beat Hau with only one pokemon. But now, we should talk of your place in the Tournament."

 **Melemele Island**

 **Lillie's House**

"Good morning Ash," said Lillie happily, when she saw Ash get up.

"Morning Lillie!" Ash replied.

" **Oh, good morning Master!"** said Lucario.

"Good morning Lucario," Ash replied, without noticing the use of word master. "Lucario, could you get the others? We are going to train today, for round 2 tomorrow," Ash asked from Lucario.

" **Of course, Master,"** he replied.

"Lucario! How many times-"

* * *

Later, Ash and Lillie were walking towards the same clearing that Ash's pokemon lived (Yes, Ash doesn't use their pokeballs much), but they saw one man sitting under one tree. They saw a familiar red pique shirt, and knew exactly who there was. It was Arty.

They walked up to him, to say hello.

"Hi Arty!" they both said.

Arty looked up and saw them. "Hi."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to Ula'ula?"

"I was

"We are going to train our pokemon. Would you want to come too?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Arty agreed.

Then they heard a voice from behind.

"Can I join?" asked Gladion.

"Gladion? Of course!" replied Ash.

* * *

They walked to the clearing, but Arty stopped, and from one tree, jumped Ash's Lucario using High Jump Kick straight to Arty.

Ash was about to warn him, but he was too late. But somehow, Arty was able to react, and made a sweet backflip dodging Lucario, and sending him crashing to ground. (Effect of missed High Jump Kick). Arty then landed on his feet, and sighed.

"Lucario! What do you think you are doing?" Ash yelled at Aura Pokemon.

" **I am sorry Ash,"** he apologized when he got up.

"Don't say that to me, I wasn't the one you almost hitted!" Ash said kinda angrily.

" **I am sorry-?"**

"Arty."

" **I am really sorry that I tried to hit you with High Jump Kick, Arty."**

"No problem, as you missed," Arty said with small smile. "So Ash, what pokemon do you have?"

"I show you. Come here everybody!" he said, and from the trees and forest came four pokemon being Greninja, Charizard, Gallade and Zeraora.

" **Ash, who are they?"** asked Zeraora.

"They are my friends," Ash told to everyone.

"So you have Zeraora?" asked Arty.

"How did you- Yeah, I do," said Ash. "Let's start training for tomorrow!"

"Ash, I challenge you to one on one match," said Arty.

"Really? I'm in."

"Boys, what if we would make it a timed match?" asked Lillie.

"Why?" they both questioned.

"Because you both are at least champion level, and as we know, those battles can take hours," she explained.

"What is the longest recorded fight for champion title?" asked Ash.

"I think it was when Gold became the champion of Johto. It took almost eight hours," said Lillie.

"Yes, the shortest recorded champ-fight was when Hau was defeated," said Gladion.

"How long that took?" asked Arty with grin.

"Well, it wasn't shown on TV, but Kukui told us that hole thing, I mean Elite Four and Champ fights, took 40 mins," answered Lillie. "We were on Kukui's and he received message that challenger had entered in League. 40 mins later he got message from Hau, and it said that there was now new champ. Needless to say, we were surprised."

"Okay, can we now start?" Ash asked.

"Yes"

"I can be the ref now," said Gladion.

"Okay."

"Send out your pokemon!" Gladion said.

"Zeraora, your turn!" Ash said, and Zeraora jumped to battlefield.

"Sceptile, for honor!" Arty said and Sceptile came out. "Sceptile, we're fighting against Mythical Pokemon, so be careful!"

'Scept!'

"Yeah I know!" Arty replied.

"BEGIN!"

"Zeraora, Plasma Fists!

Sceptile tried to dodge it, but ultimately failed. Plasma Fists hitted.

Even though it is not very effective move, it still did good damage due to Zeraora's power.

"If this continues, it is a lose." Arty thought. "It seems that Zeraora is more powerful than I thought," he said with smirk, and Ash noticed his ring. "Oh hell," Ash thought.

"Sceptile, Beyond evolution, respond to me! MEGA EVOLVE!"

Sceptile Mega Evolved, and Ash knew that Electric type attacks could not do anything. (Mega Sceptile's Ability, If you don't know look it up)

"Sceptile, use Sunny Day!" Arty said.

"Aerial Ace!" yelled Ash.

Arty nodded, and Sceptile took defensive position. Aerial Ace did still damage, but when Zeraora tried to jump away, Sceptile catched him, and then: "Sceptile, use Solar Beam!"

"Oh no!" Ash thought.

"Aaand TIME!" Gladion yelled.

Sceptile released Zeraora and both trainers recalled their pokemon.

"That was great battle Ash!" Arty said.

"I have to agree, that was awesome!" Ash replied.

"Well now when you had your training, I think we should go to see the matchups for round two!" said Lillie.

"Agreed," said Ash.

When they got to the pokecenter, the matchups had been settled, and they were kinda shocking.

"Who are you battling brother?" asked Lillie.

"I'm battling some random trainer," replied Gladion.

"I'm battling Hau. In 5 on 5," said Arty.

"That is not the last of shocking matchups," said Ash. "I'm battling against Serena."

"That will be," said Arty, thinking of what term to use. "Interesting at least."

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Hi there!"

They turned around to see, where the voice came from. Standing there was the owner of the Battle Frontier, Scott. "How is it going?" asked Scott.

"Scott?" asked Ash.

"In flesh." replied Scott.

"It has been long Scott," said Ash.

"Yes it has," replied Scott, and they shake hands.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Gladion.

"I'm here to tell you, that there will be a party tomorrow night. After the first three battles. All members of the League or Battle Frontier have been invited along with couple of special quests. Ash, you're one of the ladder."

"Sweet, I will be there!" Ash replied."Lillie, will you come with me?"

"Of course Ash!" she replied.

"Ash, is she your girlfriend?" asked Scott.

"Yes, she is," replied Ash.

Unknown to them, the traitors (except Bonnie) had just walked inside the Pokecenter they were in and they heard everything.

"Are we invited?" asked Misty.

Ash and other turned to see who the asker was.

"Couple of you would, if you had not left/been kicked out of your position as a Gym leader," answered Scott.

"What about me and May?" asked Dawn. "We're Top Coordinators!"

"And I am the Kalos Queen!" said Serena.

"Do you really think, that you would get to party **I** have constructed with Charles? After what you did to Ash? If you would be a part of the league, I wouldn't have a option. When it is in my hands, I have. So no, you aren't," said Scott with cold voice.

"Fuck you you fat piece of shit! What have we done to you?" yelled Drew.

"You literally just insulted me publicly for starters," said Scott, and Ash Gladion and Arty laughed when Lillie just chuckled.

"But why Ash is invited?" asked Serena.

"Because he is strong trainer and friend of mine."

"He isn't strong!"

"Well," Arty said and they turned to him.. "We will see that tomorrow, against you, Serena. Have fun trying to sleep. Because Ash will beat you so hard that maybe you finally stop dreaming about him." And they walked out.

 **Next Day**

 **Ash vs Serena**

"Welcome everybody to first match of the second round of Master Tournament. Today is 3 on 3 battle between Serena Yvonne od Vaniville Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"Trainers, send out your first pokemon!"

"Pangoro GO!"

"Lucario, may our Auras collide!"

"BEGIN!"

"Pangoro, use Stone Edge!" said Serena.

"Jump in air with aura and use Aura Sphere!" said Ash, and Lucario successfully dodged the attack and fired the Aura Sphere. It landed but Pangoro hung with his last possible powers.

"Huh Serena, I'm impressed that Pangoro took that. I wouldn't ever have expected that!" said Ash.

"Shut up!" replied Serena.

"Now." said Ash and his Lucario fired the Aura Sphere and knocked Pangoro.

"Pangoro cannot continue. Please send your second pokemon!"

"Sylveon, go and use Dazzling Gleam!" Serena yelled when she threw her pokeball.

Sylveon was able to hit the Dazzling Gleam, but Lucario didn't take so much damage.

"Now Lucario, use Flash Cannon," Ash said and it was an instant KO.

"Are you even trying Serena?" asked Ash.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" she yelled back, now really mad.

"Sylveon cannot continue. Send your last pokemon out."

"Lucario, return," said Ash. "Go Greninja!" he said and the ninja pokemon appeared to the arena.

"Go Braixen!" said Serena.

"This will be over quickly. Now Greninja! Stronger!" Ash yelled, and pilar of water appeared around Greninja. (Btw, if you for some reason have not seen/used in battle Ash Greninja, go check it out.) And then, there was standing Ash Greninja.

"Now, let's finish this! Water Shuriken!" yelled Ash and mirrored Greninja's movements.

"Braixen cannot continue. Winner is Ash Ketchum!"

"Good work Greninja, now return." said Ash. "Honestly, I expected more from you Serena," he said, and walked away.

He walked out from the stadium and his friends were waiting for him. Then they walked up to him.

"Nice sweep Ash!" said Hau.

"That was too easy, I hope someone will give me a challenge in here," replied Ash.

"Maybe if you will battle some champ, that will be the case?" said Lillie.

"Yes, I believe also in that. Well Hau, ready for our battle?" asked Arty.

"You bet!" Hau answered and two of them walked inside the stadium.

"Let's go get our seats!" said Gladion.

"Yeah!" they replied.

 **Arty vs Hau**

"Welcome everybody, to second match of the second round! Today, it is 6 on 6 battle between the former Champion of Alola, Hau and Artemis of Ever Grande City. Trainers, send out your first pokemon!

"Sceptile, your turn!" said Arty, and threw his pokeball.'

"Flareon! Go!" said Hau.

"BEGIN!"

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Hau.

"Earthquake, and after that, Leaf Blade."

"Argh! Flareon, Flare Blitz!" shouted Hau.

Flareon used the attack, and it hitted, but the recoil was too much for Flareon to handle.

"Flareon cannot continue, send out your second pokemon!"

"Go Noivern!" shouted Hau. "Use Air Slash!"

"Dodge it."

Sceptile was barely able to dodge the attack.

"If one of those hit, we'll be screwed," thought Arty. "Sceptile, let's give all we got." he said and his ring sparkled. "Beyond evolution, Respond to me! MEGA EVOLVE!"

Sceptile mega evolved and instantly used Sunny Day.

"Now, Solar Beam!" Arty said and it was KO. "I'm impressed Hau, you really have trained hard.

"Yes, to beat you!" Hau replied. "Go Tauros and use Double-Edge!"

"Solar Beam," Arty said calmly.

Double-Edge hitted, but so did Solar Beam. The combination of recoil and Solar Beam was more than enough to take Tauros out. But Sceptile was badly hurt.

"Go Grabominable!" said Hau.

"Oh shit" thought Arty.

"Now Ice Hammer!"

"Earthquake-" Arty started, but then saw Sceptile revert to his orginal form.

"Sceptile is unable continue, send your next pokemon!"

"Incineroar, go," said Arty. "Use Flare Blitz."

It was an instant KO for everybody's surprise.

"Huh, Crabominable cannot continue, send out your last pokemon!"

"Go Decidueye!" Hau shouted.

"We'll end this. Now!" Arty said and he putted his Z-ring on.

"Use Malicious Moonsault!"

Incineroar unleashed his Z-move and knocked Decidueye out.

"Winner is Arty!"

* * *

After the match, Hau told them that he was invited to the party, but wouldn't come. After that, they went to get ready for the party.

"Lillie?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go."

And they started to walk towards a mansion in the party was hosted.

Together.

 **A/N (PLEASE read!)**

 **So, was it good? Now, the reason why I decided to take back hole romance stuff from this chapter, was actually simple. My new project is to make story that stars Arty. It will (At least for starters) take place after Ash's betrayal and before Arty met Hau. So yeah. I also wanted to challenge myself and write about relationship from the start, and not just pick up. But don't wory, DoBtVB (Dream of Becoming the Very Best) fans. I will continue this story. But if you want to find out more about My version of the Pokemon World, then I suggest to read it. But if you just want to see AshxLillie action and NOTHING more, then of course, that story will not be for you. Ok, that's all. For now, it's Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out once again!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Party PT:1

**Hi! It is once again me, Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper), and I am back with another chapter! This is part 1 of the party. Now I don't usually specify reviews in these chapters. But now, is an exception. A user named** ** _Trygve11_** **left a great piece of constructing criticism on this story, and I am grateful. Thanks to you, I began to use Grammarly for writing. I hope it helps with my grammar errors. Now you talked about the length of the chapters. That's sadly a thing that I can hardly improve. I could technically, but that would mean that my updates would be like once in two months, so... Still, thank you for your review, and the fan-favorite character that makes his debut in this chapter is partly your doing. He would have appeared later, but when he fits perfectly on this chapter, why not? Now, hope you enjoy...**

Ash and Lillie were walking towards the location which the party was held. It turned to be a massive mansion close to Ten Carat Hill. "Look at the crowd standing there!" Ash commented.

"Remember Ash, that this is a very strict party and **all** the Champions will be here," Lillie explained.

Ash looked at Lillie.: "Oh yeah, I kind of forgot," he said while scratching his nose.

Lillie noticed his stare and looked back confused. "What?" she asked with a humorous tone.

"You. You look amazing," he said and Lillie just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go."

They walked towards the front doors and showed their invites. Then they walked in and Ash left all his pokeballs to the safeguard.

* * *

When they reached the main hall, they were amazed. It was huge. There was a lot of tables, big ´, small etc. There also was a big dance-floor and a stage where there was a band playing music. Then they saw Scott walking up to them. "Great, Ash Ketchum, checked. Lillie Aether, checked. Welcome to the party. It is sad that Aether President Gladion will not join us tonight. Neither will the former Champion Hau. But glad that you two are here!"

"It is very nice. Where did you book this Mansion from?" asked Ash.

"This is Artemis' uncle's mansion. So Arty gave it for use." Scott explained. "But by the way, come sit on the V.I.P table!"

"I don't think we're that special-" he was cut off by Scott.

"Come on now!"

They walked towards the V.I.P table. It was a big, round table. In sitting there was, Lance, Gold, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha, Arty, Kukui and Charles Goodshow.

"Hi!" said Ash and Lillie while sitting down next to each other.

"Hi!" replied everybody.

"Nice that you came here!" said Arty.

"Yeah. By the way, why are you here Arty?" asked Lillie.

"My mansion so that's it," he replied quickly.

"Oh, okay."

"So Ash, how has been the tournament?" asked Charles.

"It has been good, but no challenge yet," Ash replied whit a smile.

"Maybe that will change when you will battle against one of the Champions," said Scott.

"Maybe," Ash replied and the others (except Arty) looked at him with "Come on" face.

"By the way. You have putten the Sceptilite I gave you back in Hoenn into good use, Arty," said Steven.

"It has been a big help," he replied casually.

"Come to think of it, if not one of us Champions will win this Tournament, then it is either Ash or Artemis," said Gold.

"I appreciate your compliment Gold, but I already dropped out," said Arty.

Ash was shocked. They would not need to battle. "That's unfortunate. Why?" he asked.

"Due to personal reasons," Arty replied.

"What about the Mysterious Alola Champion?" asked Lance.

"Yeah we have heard that he is strong," said Alder while looking at Kukui.

"Excuse me. Mind if I join in?"

They looked up and Ash knew exactly who this was. He had grayish blue hair that covers his other eye.

"Tobias?"

* * *

"This is a surprise. Did you invite him Scott?" asked Steven.

"Yes, I did."

"Come on, sit down," said Charles.

"Thank you," Tobias replied while sitting down.

"So this is the trainer with Darkrai?" asked Gold.

"And a Latios!" Cynthia pointed out.

"So, why are you here?" asked Ash. "Wait let me guess. You are the Mysterious Alola Champion?"

Arty smirked and turned towards Tobias. "Really?"

At this point, everybody on the table was looking at Tobias. Seconds passed, and finally, the answer came. "No…"

"Okay, can someone confirm this?" Steven asked while looking at Kukui, Charles and Scott.

"Yes, he is not the Mysterious Alola Champion," confirmed Charles.

"Not at all!" commented Kukui.

"You guys are not going to guess it, I fear," said Scott.

"So why are you here then?" asked Ash again.

"When I heard that you're back I decided to come here to watch the tournament. You are still one of two people to ever have defeated two or more of my pokemon," Tobias explained.

"I was really hoping that we would find out the identity of the Champ," said Diantha with little desperation in her voice.

"What is so important about him/her?" asked Tobias, clearly confused.

"Well, it has been said that he could very well be the very strongest of all trainers. In the entire world I mean," said Steven.

"That's interesting. But how come that nobody knows who he is? Don't you have to beat the League Conference to get to battle the Elites and Champ?" asked Tobias.

"Yes, but here in Alola, if you have succeeded in any of the Grand Trials, you can go and challenge the league," Kukui explained.

"Really?" asked Ash.

"Yes, that's how we do it. And if you are thinking about challenging the League after this tournament, you are allowed to do it. And you should. Especially when you have won this Tournament, because he or his elites aren't in it," Kukui said.

Literally, everybody (yes, even Artemis for once) was shocked by this statement. The fact that Kukui was **so** sure about Ash winning the tournament felt unreal.

"I am taking that as a challenge Kukui!" said Gold.

"Me too!" said Cynthia.

"So you are saying that Ash is over Champion level?" asked Alder.

"Oh defiantly!" said Kukui, Scott, Tobias, and Artemis at the same time.

"If he battles against any of you in the tournament, you will be on run for your money. I guarantee it," said Kukui to the champions.

"How are you four so sure about it? I mean, we all have seen Ash battle, but still," asked Gold.

"I have battled against him," said Kukui.

"I have too," commented Arty.

"Me too, and he wasn't even half of his present strength back then," said Tobias.

"And he is only one of the four people ever that have beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier. And he was the first one to do so!"

Ash was completely flustered by the praise. But when he thought about it, yes he had done all those things. And more. He had competed in seven different leagues, beaten the battle frontier, helped countless Legendaries, caught the interest of a Guardian Deity and trained towards the dream of becoming the very best. He had thought that he could get to that in this tournament. He was wrong. He'd not only have to win the Master Tournament, but he would have to go to take on the league. And win against the Mysterious Alola Champion.

 **A/N So, that was it. Was it good or bad? So now it is confirmed that Ash will challenge the Alola League after this tournament. I am excited. So, don't forget to review, that helps a lot. But thank you for reading this chapter. In the next chapter (which is part 2 of the party), we will see one of the Traitors confronting Ash. Take a guess who? But for now, it is Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out once again!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Party PT:2

**Hi! It's me, Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper), and I am back with another chapter of Dream of Becoming the Very Best. Now, WHAT? So quick. Okay, hear me out. This is the second part of the party. So that's why. By the way, THE FIRST CHAPTER of Arty's Story is now out. Go check it! This chapter has two focuses. First is Bonnie. Second is Arty. But now, enjoy.**

"So Ash, what are you going to do after the tournament?" asked Charles.

Ash looked at Goodshow and said: "I will challenge Alola's Elite Four and Champion."

"Really? That will be interesting to say at the least," commented Kukui.

"Are you kidding? It will be the match of the century!" said Gold.

"Most likely yes," said Alder.

"I'll cheer you Ash!" said Cynthia.

"Me too!" said Diantha.

"What fangirls," commented Steven while dodging their glare.

"Should you for now at least focus on winning this tournament?" asked Artemis while chuckling.

"Come on Artemis, don't ruin it!" said Scott. "But wait, the dance is about to begin."

"Wait there's a dance?" asked Tobias, who clearly wasn't expecting this.

"Yes, and us men have to ask," said Charles.

Scott looked to the stage and snapped his fingers. The lighting of the room changed to a little more romantic one and the band started to play a slow song.

"Was all that really necessary?" asked Steven while looking at Scott angrily.

"Go for it Steven," fired Scott back.

At the same time, people from other tables went dancing. "Look, people are brave," said Scott.

"Ahh, fine. I'll do it," Steven said and went towards Diantha. "Diantha, will you dance with me?" he asked and held his hand. Little blush covered Kalos's champions cheeks while she nodded and rose up.

"Wallace, did you got it?" asked Scott when the Hoenn gym-leader walked up to them.

"Everything."

"That's great. Now go dance," said Scott.

"I am not even going to ask," said Arty.

At the same time, Ash rose up and asked:" Lillie, will you dance with me?"

"Of course Ash," she replied and they walked to the dance floor.

"You ain't dancing Arty?" asked Kukui.

"I don't dance," he replied.

* * *

As Ash and Lillie danced together slowly, they began to grow exhausted. "You think there would be a balcony here?" asked Ash. "I mean we could breath some fresh air."

"That would be nice. Let's ask from Arty. He should know this place," replied Lillie and they walked back to the V.I.P Table.

"Hey, Arty is there a balcony somewhere?" asked Ash.

"There is the public one, but that is probably pretty full. Yes, there is a balcony where I don't think are anybody. I show you," he replied and showed them the balcony.

The balcony was kind of small but there were some chairs. Ash and Lillie sat on them.

"So, have you been having fun?" asked Ash.

"Yes, it has been so much fun. With you."

They looked at each other. For minutes, but then Ash asked a question. "Do you remember what I told you about the Aura's Curse?"

"About the fact that people with extraordinary aura fall in love only once, and never out of it?"

"Yes exactly."

"I do."

"So you remember what I told you about the Soul Union?"

"About the fact that if people with extraordinary aura do "intimate" things with one they love, their souls will be connected? Isn't that the reason why most Aura Guardians are virgins until their twenties or thirties?"

"Or they can even die as a virgin. Exactly. I researched this, couple years back, and found out the fact that doing "intimate" things it not the only way of Soul Union."

"What?"

"I found out that if those human beings have a moment together that has so much love in it from both sides that it rivals love-making, their souls can connect."

"Where are you going with this Ash?

"In that night just before I left from Alola, we shared that kind of kiss on the beach."

Lillie yelped from surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I do believe our souls connected back then. But I can not be sure. So that's why I asked an Aura Guardian from Sinnoh to come to pay a visit. To check it. Lucario's don't sadly have the power to see it. It has to be other Aura Guardian.

I-" he was cut off by Lillie pressing her lips against his.

"Bad time huh?"

Ash and Lillie turned towards the door to the balcony to see Arty standing there.

"How long-"

"Long enough," he replied. "There's someone who wants to speak with you two. But know. I want to stay as far as possible from any Aura users. Ash is an exception."

Then he walked back inside.

Ash and Lillie separated when Scott walked in. "Are you two ready? I warn you, Ash. Don't be violent."

Ash and Lillie nodded.

From the door walked 18-year old girl with blonde, short hair. This girl was Bonnie.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" yelled Ash.

"I invited her," said Scott.

"And why?" asked Lillie.

"Two reasons. First, she is the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Second, I want you to listen to her apology. I leave now," he said and walked back inside.

"Okay, I listen," said Ash.

"O-okay. I. I want you to now Ash, that I did not do it willingly," Bonnie started.

"What?"

"Couple months prior to the, to the b-betrayal, I and Clemont got a visit from Serena. And Dawn. They told us about their plan. Dawn started heavily seducing Clemont and he fell for it. Out of nowhere, he was up for it. I was not, but Clemont threatened to take Dedenne away, and take my trainer license away. I said no. But then, the next day, Misty, May, Max, and Brock arrived. They threatened to hurt my mom and dad if I would not accept. I just had to. I have regretted it every day. I don't expect you to forgive me. All I wanted is for you to hear the truth." she turned around to walk away.

"Wait."

She turned back towards Ash.

"I forgive you, even if I don't have to. No one should have gone through that as a 12-year-old. Come here."

Bonnie walked to Ash and hugged him, and he hugged back. "You were always like a real big brother to me," Bonnie said while clearly crying.

Lillie looked at them hugging while smiling. Maybe, just maybe the traitors would realize their error.

* * *

When Scott walked back to inside to give Ash and Bonnie some privacy, he decided to go after Arty who had walked to the restricted top floor. Arty was Scott's friend after all. He walked upstairs and saw Artemis walking in the hallway. Then Arty walked outside to another balcony.

Scott walked outside to see Arty leaning towards the wall looking to the distance.

"Arty, you alright?" he asked worryingly.

"That's a stupid question, no I am not. Ash asked an Aura Guardian to come to Alola."

"I see. You know, any Aura user has not done anything to you."

"I realize that."

"Then why hate them?"

"I don't hate Aura users."

"Arty, that's complete bullshit. Total bullshit. Yes, you do," Scott snapped.

"I like to think that I hate Aura and not its users," he replied calmly.

"Whatever. Come back inside when you have cooled down," Scott replied and walked back inside.

* * *

Ash, Lillie, and Bonnie walked back to the V.I.P table, and Bonnie was allowed to sit there due to Ash asking for it.

"So, Tobias. Why are you not in this tournament?" asked Ash.

"I didn't want to participate. Maybe next time, because then there will be a defending champion," said Tobias.

"Yes, and I can already tell that there will be a next time," said Goodshow. "This first master tournament has been very successful."

"Well, as we'll have a free day tomorrow, what should we do?" asked Lillie from Ash.

"Well, Riley, the Aura Guardian that I talked about, is coming tomorrow, so should we hang out with the gang, Gladion, Hau, Arty etc?" asked Ash. "You are also welcome Bonnie."

"That's a good idea," commented Lillie.

"Thanks, Ash," said Bonnie.

"If you are going to hang out with Arty and the Aura Guardian, don't be surprised by Arty's behavior," said Scott, who had just returned to the table.

"Why?" asked Ash. Everybody in the table was listening closely.

Scott looked like he didn't want to say. But he did. "Arty has, umm. Arty has a history with Aura," he said with a quiet voice.

"Did he knew an Aura Guardian?" asked Lillie.

"No."

"Is he an Aura Guardian?" asked Steven.

"What is the definition for an Aura Guardian?" asked Scott.

"Someone who controls and guards the Aura," Ash replied. Of course, he knew that.

"Exactly. Arty doesn't care a shit about Aura's guarding. Other than that, he would have the potential, and Aura, to be one," Scott said. This shocked everyone. Especially Ash.

"But Aura is the life-force of all living this right?" asked Lillie. "Why would he not care?"

"You two," Scott said and pointed towards Ash and Lillie. "You know about Aura's Curse. If Arty has an extraordinary Aura, like you Ash, doesn't it also apply to him? But I have to go now. Battle Frontier business." And he walked out. Leaving everybody thinking about what he meant by that.

* * *

When the party ended, Ash, Lillie, and Bonnie were walking outside.

"So Bonnie, where do you stay?" asked Ash.

"In the same hotel as the other traitors," she replied.

"No, you're definitely not going to stay there! Come to us!" said Lillie.

Bonnie looked at them surprised. "I am not sure. Don't you need some privacy?"

"No, really, it's fine!" said Ash.

"Okay then."

And they walked back to Lillie's house.

 **A/N So, was it good or bad? I liked typing this chapter because it gave a much-needed character to Artemis. There most likely will not be chapters like this, where Arty has the focus. That's why, if you like him, you should go check Arty's Story out. It really would help. But also, thank you for reading. Remember to review. It really helps a lot. But now, this is Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out once again!**


	9. Chapter 9: Aura and it's Curse

**Hi! It's me, Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper) and I am back with disordered updates. So this is chapter 9, and that means next time we'll celebrate 10th chapter. But the reason for these uploads is simple. I am on a holiday right now. Now, about the chapter. This has been my favorite chapter to write. Little more character to Arty, funny moments and talk about virginity. Yes, you did read that right. This chapter also has a brief battle between two Lucarios. Hmm? But before we start, I have something important to tell you. A couple of things actually. First, about the ages. Here's a list of all of them.**

 **Ash: 23**

 **Lillie: 23**

 **Mallow: 24**

 **Kiawe: 25**

 **Sophocles: 22**

 **Lana: 22**

 **Gladion: 27**

 **Hau: 23**

 **Artemis: 22 (Just forget about the statement that he looks like 19-year-old)**

 **So there you go. Also, there have been concerns about the Mysterious Alola Champion's age. He is a year** **younger** **than Ash. Now that serves as a bridge to the next thing. It's about your reviews. Now, I love reading them. It gives me so much motivation. So thank you. But the thing I wanted to mention is this. There are certain things that you as a reader cannot affect with your review. Here are the main three. First,** **a character's power level** **. I have to remind you, Ash has NOT gone full on with any of his battles yet. They have not been any challenge. Second,** **the trainers Ash will battle against** **. I have pretty much decided them already. You can affect however to what characters Ash will meet. But not in their battles. Third,** **The Mysterious Alolan Champion.** **Whatever you say, will not affect that person, his identity, or the battle between him and Ash. I do not want it to be extremely cliche (for example Red or Ash's dad). I want it to be even a little bit original. Huh, what a rant. That was everything. Now, without anything to say, enjoy...**

Bonnie woke up on a couch. "Uhh, where am I?" she thought. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah, I'm at Lillie's house. I wonder, have they woke up yet?"

"Ash, she's awake!" said Lillie and walked up to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Huh, I guess they have," Bonnie thought. "Yes, I did. What's the clock?" she asked.

"It's almost eleven o'clock," Lillie replied.

"Eleven?" asked Bonnie in a shock. She hadn't sleep this well in years.

"Yes, it is," said Ash who had just walked up to them. "And, we're supposed to meet the gang in thirty minutes, so get ready girls."

"Okay Ash," replied Lillie and walked away.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes had passed, and Ash, Lillie, and Bonnie were walking towards an ice-cream shop they had decided to meet up in. "So Bonnie. Nobody except Arty knows about the fact that you're coming, so don't be surprised by hostility," Ash said.

"O-okay, I won't," she replied.

They had reached the ice-cream shop and saw almost everybody sitting on a table. "Hi guys!" said Ash and Lillie.

Everybody looked at them and saw Bonnie.

"What is that traitor doing here?" asked Kiawe, coldly.

"She's not a traitor. I have forgiven her," replied Ash, and they sat down.

The gang looked at each other. "Well," started Mallow. "If you are okay and friends with her, we all are too."

Bonnie smiled and said: "My actions seven years ago can't be justified. But I am glad."

As Ash smiled, he noticed that someone was missing. "Hey guys, where is Artemis?"

"Here?"

They turned around to see Artemis who had just walked up to them. "You really are a master of perfect timing, aren't you?" asked Ash.

"I guess," he replied and sat down.

"So Ash, what are we going to do today?" asked Lana.

"We'll have a special friend from Sinnoh to come to visit us," he said. "An Aura Guardian."

They looked surprised. "Wait, seriously?" asked Sophocles.

They all looked at Ash to see confirmation. He nodded. Then Gladion asked: "To do what? I mean, like why?"

"To confirm my theory," Ash replied.

"What theory?" asked Hau.

"My theory of mine and Lillie's Soul Union," Ash said.

"What is it?" asked Gladion suspiciously.

"It is part of Aura's curse. And before you ask, yes I will explain it to you."

"Hold on Ash!" said Arty. "If you are really going to explain this, excuse me, I am going to throw up somewhere. So, I am going over there to wait for you." Arty then rose up and walked away.

"Okay, what's wrong with him?" asked Mallow.

Ash, Lillie, and Bonnie looked at each other before Ash said: "He doesn't like Aura. And I am not going to tell why. But now the curse. It's basically a side-effect for people with extraordinary Aura. What it does, is that you only ever fall in love with someone ONCE. And NEVER out of it. It's a blessing because we are completely devoted to that person, and we never could cheat on him/her, or betray him/her. It also the biggest curse. The person we fall in love with could not love us back, be in love with someone else, or he/she could be dead, and we would never be able to find another love. We would never be able to move on. So it's basically Soul Mates but with another side to it."

Everybody except Lillie was completely shocked by this. Nobody had known. "So,

what does this have with the Soul Union you were talking about?" asked Gladion.

"Okay. Soul Union happens between human with an extraordinary Aura and one he/she loves who also loves him/her. It connects their souls. Do you understand? It was believed that only love-making would cause the Soul Union," Ash started and Gladion quickly rose up.

"So have you two?" he asked looking at Ash.

"Oh god, I'm perfect with these timings are perfect."

They turned around and saw Arty walking back to them and sitting down.

"I thought you wouldn't come back," said Lillie.

"I changed my mind. Now comes the most interesting part, and I want to hear an Aura Guardian explaining it," Arty replied while smirking.

"Okay. You will Arty. And answer to your question Gladion, no we have not. Listen to me," Ash begun. I found out that if those persons share a kiss that has so much love in it, that it rivals love-making, Soul Union is possible. By the way, this is basically the reason why most Aura Guardians are virgins still in their twenties or even thirties. Now, be honest, how many of us in this table can actually say that they are still virgins? Raise your hand if you are."

Everybody except Ash, Lillie, and Arty looked terrified. Arty just laughed to the question. "I don't even want to know."

"Okay, now raise your hand," Ash said and raised his own hand.

Gladion, Hau, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, and Lana kept their hands down while they were blushing madly. Meanwhile, Ash, Lillie, Bonnie, and Artemis all raised their hands while laughing.

"WHAT?" yelled Hau. "How are you still-?"

"I am only nineteen," Bonnie said.

"If I have not done it with Ash, who then?" said Lillie.

"I am an Aura Guardian," said Ash.

"And I have my reasons," Arty finished.

"You guys really sound like teenagers."

They turned around to see the traitors walking up to them.

"Three virgins?" asked Misty while laughing with the traitors.

"And what about that?" asked Lillie.

"None of **us** is a virgin," said Dawn.

"Yeah after I left," said Bonnie.

"You're nothing," May replied.

"I am nothing rather than a whore and a slut like you three!" Bonnie said and shocked everyone.

Then Serena looked at Ash and said: "Hey, Ashy. If you would like, we could fix your virginity."

The gang was utterly disgusted by what Serena had said. "Unlike you, I don't run around giving my virginity to everyone who asks it. Which by the way, you're first. And hopefully, last," Ash fired back, leaving Serena devastated.

"Hey Ash, if you would kill these people right now, I honestly doubt that anybody would be mad," Arty said.

Traitors looked Ash, visibly scared.

"As tempting idea as that would be, I won't do it," Ash said.

Then Clemont decided to change his strategy. "Oh no, the big bad man-girl Artemis the Virgin is so scary!" To this Arty, who had just drunk some water, spurted it out, and facepalmed. Clemont looked victorious until he saw that Arty was laughing really hard. The worst thing (to Clemont) was that this was a real laughing. (Honestly, that would be my reaction)

"Uhh, I can't take this anymore, it is just so bad," Artemis said and the whole gang laughed.

The traitors just walked away, completely devastated.

* * *

Later that day, they were sitting under a huge tree, and Ash received a text message. "Hey, guys! The Aura Guardian I was talking about is here!"

"Is it the guy with blue clothes and a Lucario?" asked Gladion.

"Yep!"

Ash waved to the Aura Guardian and he walked up to them. "Nice to see you, Ash," he said.

"You too. Guys this is Riley. He's an Aura Guardian from Sinnoh," Ash started. "Riley, these are my friends. From right, they are Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Gladion, Hau, Artemis, and last but not least, Lillie."

Riley shook hands with all of them and said: "So Ash, I can see it already."

"What?" Ash asked.

"That you were absolutely correct. You and Lillie have almost exact same Aura. The only difference is because of your genders."

Even though Ash was expecting this, he was still shocked. "That's good to know," he said.

"You **do** know what you have to do, right?" Riley asked, this time whispering that nobody would hear.

"Yes, but I going to do it after this tournament, and after my match with the Mysterious Alolan Champion," Ash replied, he too whispering.

"What are you talking here?" asked Lillie.

"They are talking about Ash's battles that's all," said Arty.

"Okay. Should we go to see your pokemon, Ash?" asked Lillie.

Ash, who was clearly frightened by how close Lillie was to hear them, just quickly nodded and said: "Go on, we'll come after you."

As they began to walk to the opening where Ash's pokemon stayed, Ash walked up to Arty and said: "Thanks dude, you saved me there. Did you listen to our conversation?"

"Maybe, but if I wouldn't, your **Aura proposal** wouldn't surprise her," Arty said, whispering. "And, before you ask. Yes, I know about it."

"Okay then."

* * *

They arrived at the opening and saw all Ash's pokemon (except Pikachu who is always with Ash) training together.

"Hi everyone!" Ash shouted, and his pokemon walked up to them.

" **Hi Ash!"** his Lucario said.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering, would you mind battling against me and my Lucario?" Riley asked. "With your Lucario, of course."

Ash looked surprised but said: "Yeah, I'm down to do that. If Lucario accepts of course."

" **I'll never back out from a challenge!"** Lucario said.

'That's good,' replied Riley's Lucario, with pokemon speech.

"I can be the ref if you want?" asked Arty.

"I'm okay with that," Riley and Ash both replied.

 **VS Aura Guardian Riley**

"This is a match between Ash of Pallet Town and Riley of Iron Island. Now begin!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded.

"Use Aura Sphere too!" shouted Riley.

Both Aura Sphere's clashed and exploded.

"Bone Rush!" commanded both of the trainers, but Ash's Lucario was way stronger, and quickly overpowered the other Lucario, dealing massive damage.

"Huh, it seems that you have trained your Lucario very well. I guess we have to go all out," Riley said and pulled out his Keystone. "Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

Ash was expecting this from an Aura Guardian. "Even though the opponent is Mega Evolved, we'll still win this. Flash Cannon!" Ash shouted, and his Lucario fired the Flash Cannon. It was a direct hit, but still not enough to knock Riley's Lucario out.

"Lucario, Close Combat!" Riley ordered.

"Dodge it and use High Jump Kick!" Ash said, but too late. The Close Combat already hit but wasn't enough to knock Lucario out.

"Blaze Kick!" said Riley.

"Dodge it!" said Ash. But then he had an idea. "Fire multiple Aura Spheres to the ground!"

Lucario did what was ordered and created a lot of dust. Perfect. "NOW! High Jump Kick AND Bone Rush."

This was it. Riley's Lucario reverted to its normal form and was knocked out.

"Riley's Lucario cannot continue. Ash is the winner!" said Artemis.

"Great work Lucario!" said Ash.

"We did our best. It seems that the teacher has been passed by the student," said Riley.

"WHAT?" everybody yelled.

"Oh yeah, when I was in Sinnoh training, for the first two years, Riley taught me how to use Aura," Ash explained.

* * *

After the battle, they just chilled out. Artemis was still really cold towards Riley. But other than that, they had fun.

The clock was 7 P.M.

"Hey Ash, I think we should go to see your schedules for tomorrow," said Lillie.

"Yeah, I have to go get my own too," said Gladion.

"Okay," said Ash. "Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Hau, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" they said and walked away.

* * *

They went to see the Tournament Schedule. Gladion said out loud: "I am battling against Cilan."

"And it seems that Champion Alder is battling against Tracey. I think Alder has already won this," said Riley.

"Don't forget that Lance is battling against May," said Lillie.

Ash looked at them and said: "Guys, I am battling against Gold."

They checked it and saw it clearly. "Oh wow. Your first battle against a Champion?" asked Riley.

"No," answered Ash, Lillie, and Arty at the same time.

"I have battled against other champions in the past," said Ash.

"But this is your first battle with a Champion in 6v6?" asked Riley.

"Yes, it is," replied Ash.

"I will definitely watch it," said Riley. "But now, I'll go to sleep. I have a flight back to Sinnoh tomorrow. Good night!"

"I'll go back to the mansion. Good Night!" Arty said and walked away.

"Good Night!" Ash said and then asked: "Should we go back to your place, Lillie?"

"Uhm Ash. If you don't mind, I will book a room from here," said Bonnie.

"It's okay, but why?" asked Ash.

"To give you guys some couple time," she said and walked away.

* * *

As Ash and Lillie were walking towards Lillie's house, Ash asked: "So Lillie, what should we do after my battle tomorrow?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"I have an idea. I'll take you on a date."

"What?" she asked.

"Is it okay?" asked Ash.

Lillie blushed by the sudden question but answered: "It is okay!"

"Good. Is it agreed?"

And yes, it was.

 **A/N So was it good or bad? Let me know. By the way, the idea for Soul Union is not mine. The original idea and all credit** **(at least according to my knowledge) go to Core-AI. What I use is an adaptation of his idea created to suit my story more. You really should go read his story** ** _When Two Fates Collide_** **. Just a warning, things can get pretty messy if you know what I mean. But even if I ranted about reviews in the start, I'll always read them. So PLEASE take the time and effort of reviewing this chapter. It's much more important than favorites or follows. Thank you. And if you have an idea for me to improve this story (and the idea doesn't fit in any of those things mentioned on the top) let me know. But now, thank you for reading this chapter. Until next time, it's Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out once again!**


	10. Chapter 10: Round 3

**Hi! I am Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper) and welcome to Chapter 10 of DoBtVB: ABAS (Ash Betrayal Aureliashipping Story) Quite a name huh? It has been a while, so here you have a chapter with over 5k words. I know it's not much, but it is bigger than the usual chapters. This won't mean that the next chapters will 100% surely be this "big" but I try. Before you jump into the story, I have something to tell. First of all, I experienced a mini Writer's Block with this chapter. I honestly would have it still on, if I didn't decide to introduce a new character. More of that in the A/N. Second, at this rate, we will cross 10k reads next month. This story has at the time of this writing, a little bit over 9k reads. Thank you. The third thing. I thought about where I want this series to go. Yes, series. I re-branded Arty's Story into an official prequel to this story (Dream of Becoming the Very Best: The Delta Trainer) and its sequels. Yep. I am proud to announce that DoBtVB: ABAS is getting a sequel(s). The first is planned to be a Long-Shot. The second will be a full fletched story. I'll begin working on them when both ABAS and TDT are over (which is planned to be on the same day). BTW, you can find me in Wattpad (MysticAureliashipper). This story is there with few fixes on the grammar of the first chapters. But that is enough of me talking. Enjoy this chapter.**

Ash woke up to see his loved one sleeping. To Ash, she was the most beautiful person in the world. "She is absolutely the best thing to happen to me," Ash thought while looking at Lillie. It wasn't weird, at least in Ash's opinion. He loves Lillie more than anything. Oh, the quirks of Aura. At his case, this was on the better side.

Lillie opened her eyes to see Ash looking at her. "Good morning Ash," she said.

"Good morning beauty. Should we get up? We have a busy day today," Ash said.

Lillie blinked and giggled. "I guess so. Who are we going to hang out with today?"

"I don't know, I'm going to ask."

They rose up from the bed. Then they changed to their normal clothes.

"So, who?" asked Lillie.

"Gladion is training for his match, Mallow and Kiawe are together, and Lana and Sophocles are also together. They have some time together, I guess. So that leaves Bonnie and Hau," Ash replied.

"What about Arty?" she asked.

"He's training too, but alone," Ash replied while reading Arty's reply to his message.

"I have to wonder, why is he training? And what for?" Ash thought.

"Okay, well, should we go?" Lillie asked, snapping Ash from his thoughts.

"Yes, we should," he replied.

* * *

It was around 3 P.M. They left to meet Bonnie. She was waiting for them inside the pokecenter. "Hi guys!" she said and walked up to them.

"Hi Bonnie!" they both replied.

"So Ash, you ready for your match?" someone said from behind them.

Ash turned around to see Gold standing there. "Hi Gold. Yes, I am ready to face against you. And I intended to win," he said.

"I expected nothing less. I will give it my all," the Johto Champion said. "See you in an hour," he said and walked away.

"I'm pumped," Ash said. "Now, what should we do for these couple of hours?"

"Ash! Remember, Hau is here shortly!" said Bonnie. She had **that** kind of sound in her voice. Also, she had a little blush on her face.

This certainly didn't go unnoticed by Ash and Lillie. "Does someone have a crush?" Lillie asked teasingly, while Ash was trying to hold his laughter.

"Ash, what are you laughing at?" said a voice. This voice happened to belong to Hau, who, luckily for Bonnie, hadn't heard what they were talking about.

"Oh, hi Hau!" said Bonnie with a smile. "Nothing! He wasn't laughing. Right, Ash?" she said as fast as she could.

Ash quickly saw that he had a choice to bust Bonnie completely. But he didn't take it. He had to focus on today's match. "Yeah, it was nothing."

Needless to say, Bonnie looked relieved.

"Well, should we leave for the station?" Hau asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah, let's go," said Bonnie, while smiling. Ash and Lillie could see a glimpse of pink in her cheeks when they walked to the station.

* * *

They arrived at the station. As usual, there was a lot of people already. Like, a lot.

Actually, that wasn't so surprising since just ten minutes earlier Alder, Champion of Unova, had destroyed Tracey in a battle. 6 to 0. Just completely demolished him. But Tracey was never a good battler.

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling out to him. "Excuse me, but do you happen to be Ash Ketchum?"

It was a man. He looked to be around the age of twenty, he had light-brown hair, a bright yellow hoodie, and black jeans.

Ash, Lillie, and Bonnie were taken by surprise. Sure, Ash was a pretty famous trainer, but not yet on a level of a celebrity, so hearing him getting recognized so fast was a surprise.

Ash decided to respond. "Yes, I actually am. What can I do for you?" he asked.

The man responded: "It's nice to meet you, Ash. Is there any possibility that you would know where Artemis is?"

Whatever Ash was expecting to hear, certainly not this. "He is training, alone," he replied in clear confusion. The others were confused too.

The stranger looked disappointed. "Well, that's bad," he said.

Lillie had had enough. "Why is it bad, and who are you?" she asked.

The stranger looked surprised but replied: "It is bad, because when Arty trains, he doesn't want to be interrupted."

"Okay, you seem to know him. Who are you exactly?" asked Hau.

"I surprised by the fact that you don't remember me, Hau," the stranger replied with a smirk.

"Stop it. Who are you?" Ash asked with a calm, but threatening, tone.

The stranger smirked and said: "I am Evan. Evan of the Alolan Elite Four. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ash, Lillie, and Bonnie were taken back by this, while Hau remembered meeting Evan. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You certainly have matured more, Evan. Weren't you like fourteen or fifteen when we met? When you became an Elite Four Member?"

"I was thirteen," replied Evan.

"Hold on now!" Ash said. Evan looked at him, slightly confused. "Are you saying that you're part of the Alolan Elite Four?" he asked politely.

"Yes, isn't it quite clear?" Evan replied.

"Do you have some proof?" asked Bonnie, still suspicious.

"Bonnie, honestly speaking, I am fairly surprised by the fact that you, an Electric-Type Gym Leader, don't recognize me, the only Elite Four member that specializes in the Electric-Type," Evan said while smirking.

"Wait, you know me?" Bonnie asked.

Evan chuckled and said: "Yes I do."

"How is she supposed to recognize you?" Ash asked.

Evan looked at him, confused for a second. Then he replied: "Our Elite Four isn't so Mysterious as our Champion. We appear in the public constantly, when he is trying his best to not get the recognition he deserves."

"Do you have any idea why? Why does he want to be so elusive, but still create this image, with the people respecting his strength? What is his motive?" Lillie asked. This was something she had wanted to know for years. After all, she lived in Alola.

Evan thought about it for a couple of seconds and said: "I think always just wanted to be the strongest. I guess he never wanted the fame, the clout he would get from being Alola's Champion. Nor the responsibilities of that role. Don't get me wrong, he does work and all that, but I can understand that sitting on his room in the League would get boring."

All of them listened very carefully. Finally some inside information about the Champion.

"Is he as strong as people say?" asked Ash.

Both Hau and Evan chuckled and Evan said: "Stronger. I won't say anything on the matter that is he is the strongest trainer by raw power, but regarding pure skill, my bets would go to him."

"Reminder, in our first match, he defeated me with only one pokemon. And then, in our re-match, which, by the way, I had trained very hard on, he defeated me with only two pokemon. His first pokemon was 4x weak to Ice, so Crabominable was in a major advantage," Hau explained.

Evan just chuckled more and said: "And you didn't even see his ace pokemon. It's truly something."

"I guess you can't tell us the name?" asked Bonnie.

"Nope."

"Is it that you can't or you don't want to?" she asked.

"Both," Evan replied. "It is in my contract with the league. Hau has the same limit. And I don't want to ruin the surprise for Ash."

"You know that I am challenging the Alola's Pokemon League after this tournament?" Ash asked.

"I do. And I certainly look forward to it," he said with a big smirk. "I'll really have to do training to stand a change against you, don't I?"

"Hopefully at least," Ash replied.

"Wait for a second, Evan," Bonnie started. "If you are an Electric-Type Master, I challenge you to a battle!"

Hau was surprised by this. Bonnie had the nerves to challenge an Elite Four member into a battle. Just like that. Though, even if he wouldn't admit it, he secretly admired that.

Evan let out a small chuckle and said: "I image you don't have anything to do before your match against the Johto Champion, so yeah, I accept."

"I'll get a demonstration of the Elite Fours power. This will give something away from the Elites, and more importantly, the Champion's power," Ash thought while they were walking towards a free battlefield. "I'll be the referee," he said when Evan and Bonnie took their positions in the other sides of the field. They both nodded.

"Is there anything more?" Evan asked Bonnie.

Bonnie smirked and asked: "What about a double-battle?"

"You're on it," Evan replied with a massive smirk too. "Though I have to warn you, I have trained to do this."

"Sent out your pokemon!" Ash said.

"Go Dedenne and Lanturn!" said Bonnie and the two pokemon emerged from their pokeballs.

"Oh, I see," Evan commented. "Plusle, Minun, take the field."

"Ready! Set! Battle!"

 **Gym Leader Bonnie**

 **vs**

 **Elite Four Evan**

"Lanturn, Rain Dance! Dedenne, Toxic on Minun!" Bonnie ordered.

"Minun, Protect! Plusle, Return on Dedenne!" Evan countered. It was clear that he wasn't playing Bonnie's game.

Evan's plan worked. Minun didn't take Toxic, and Plusle succeeded in hitting the Return. "Dedenne, Giga Impact on Minun! Lanturn, Soak on Minun also!"

"Minun, Helping Hand. Plusle, use Thunder on Lanturn," Evan said calmly.

"Oh no, this is very bad!" Bonnie thought.

Minun used Helping Hand before tanking the Giga Impact. Plusle used the Thunder and dealt massive amounts of Damage. Helping Hand + their abilities Plus and Minus were a fearful combo. Oh yeah, the Rain Dance assured Thunder hitting. Perfect.

"Lanturn, use Surf on Plusle! Dedenne, Thunder on Minun!" Bonnie ordered. "If I am lucky, that thunder might KO Minun. After all, the Soak made it a Water-Type," Bonnie thought.

"Plusle, use Grass Knot on Lanturn," Evan said. He didn't give any orders for Minun.

And then Bonnie realized her mistake. "Of course, Plusle's ability! It's Volt Absorb!" she said.

When the Thunder hit Minun, it gave his health back. Meanwhile, Plusle KO'd Lanturn with the Grass Knot. Bonnie's plan was falling apart.

"Now, Helping Hand and Return, if you may," Evan said while grinning. His plan was very, very successful. The Return KO'd Dedenne, leaving Evan winner.

"Neither of Bonnie's pokemon can continue. Evan of the Elite Four is the winner!" Ash said. This battle had been a perfect example of the Elite Four's power.

Bonnie recalled her pokemon and walked up to them. "Well, at least I got to battle a bit."

"It was a good battle. You were brave when you challenged me," Evan, who had also walked up to them, said. "I was not expecting such a thing from a Gym Leader. I am pleasantly surprised. About your skill I mean."

Bonnie blushed at the praise. "T-thank you!"

At this, Hau sent a glare towards Evan, and it didn't go unnoticed by him or Ash. But neither of them said anything.

"Well Ash, I think you should go to prepare. You have thirty minutes to go." Evan said. "In the meantime, would you Bonnie give me the pleasure to watch the match with me from the balcony?"

Bonnie blushed even more and asked: "Do you mean the balcony that is for Elites only?"

"Yes I mean," came the reply.

"Well, I… I would gladly come!" Bonnie said.

Hau just glared angrily at Evan. "I go now," he said, a little bit too quickly to Ash not to notice.

"Bonnie and Lillie, wait here," Ash said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, while Lillie already knew.

"I have something to say to Evan," Ash explained. "Evan come here."

They walked so far away that Bonnie couldn't hear them. Then Ash spoke: "What do you think you're doing with Bonnie?" Needless to say, he did see Hau's reaction to Evan.

Evan took a deep breath and said: "I don't have bad intentions."

"What are they exactly?"

"I honestly don't know."

"What?" asked Ash. He wasn't expecting this.

"Trust me, I don't want to hurt anybody. Besides, I know about Hau's thing for her. I can clearly see it. It isn't anything but a little attraction towards Bonnie. Yet," Evan replied with a smile. "Hau doesn't understand it yet."

"How do you 'see' it?" Ash asked in amusement.

"I don't know. I have never been in love, personally speaking. But one thing I know for sure is that it's the Champions influence."

"How so?"

"He is too good in this. He has a… Hmm... Sort of unique experience with love," Evan explained. "The Champion is really good at seeing these things. I guess I have just picked up from him. I want you to remember, I am only nineteen. I did not intend to take advantage of her in any way. If that's what you're worried off. But now when that has been settled, shouldn't you be going to go kick Gold's but?"

"You damn sure I should," Ash replied with a smile.

* * *

Ash was waiting. He was excited. Really excited. Now he would have an opponent that would give him a chance to prove how strong he really is. It was on.

He walked to the stadium. There was a lot of people. He nodded to Gold.

"This is a 6v6 battle between The Johto Champion Gold of New Bark Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Trainers, send out your first pokemon."

"Go, Espeon!" Gold said and the eeveelution appeared on the battlefield.

"Greninja, let's go!" Ash said and Greninja was ready to battle.

"Ready! Battle BEGIN!"

 **Vs The Johto Champion Gold**

"Espeon, use Reflect!" Gold ordered. Espeon obeyed and Reflect was up.

"Greninja, Night Slash!" Ash said.

Greninja sprinted towards Espeon and used Night Slash. If Reflect wasn't up, it is very likely that that would have been a KO. Luckily for Gold, it was up.

"Now Espeon, Light Screen!" Gold said. Espeon would go down, no doubts. But at least he now had Light Screen and Reflect up.

"Finish it with another Night Slash," Ash ordered calmly.

"Espeon is unable to continue. Trainer Gold, send out your next pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Jumpluff, let's go!" Gold ordered. The Pokemon appeared from its respective Pokeball.

"Greninja, return," Ash said. "Gallade, your turn!"

You could ask, why Ash went into a Fighting-Type. Well, remember the Hidden Power?

"Begin!"

"Now quickly, use Aerial Ace!" Gold ordered. "He is not able to dodge this," Gold thought.

Jumpluff used Aerial Ace. It did a fair amount of damage, but Ash's Gallade was stronger than this.

"Gallade, finish it quickly with Hidden Power," Ash said and Gallade obeyed.

"Hyper Beam!" Gold ordered.

Gallade's Hidden Power succeeded in hitting Jumpluff, but it had already fired the Hyper Beam. When the dust was settled, it was clear.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue. Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Gyarados, go!" said Gold and the red Gyarados appeared on the field. This caused the audience to clap.

Ash smirked. "Zeraora, your turn!"

This caused the audience to gasp.

"Begin!"

* * *

In the Elite Balcony, Evan and Bonnie were looking at this pokemon in amusement. The two Electric-Type trainers were totally amazed.

"Did you know that Ash had this?" Evan asked. Even the Elite Four member had not seen this coming.

"I guess I just didn't recognize it," she shrugged.

Evan just chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the red Gyarados was knocked out by Zeraora's Plasma Fists. Zeraora had taken one Earthquake straight to face and then knocked Gyarados out.

"Gyarados is unable to continue. Trainer Gold, send out your fourth Pokemon."

"Sudowoodo, take the field!" Gold said.

"Begin!"

"Zeraora, use Close Combat!" Ash ordered. It would be one-hit KO.

"Sucker Punch!" Gold said with a small smile.

It did some damage, but Zeraora was still able to knock Sudowoodo out.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle. Trainer Gold, send out your second to the last pokemon!

"Don't think this is over yet, Ash! Typhlosion, GO!" Gold said.

"Begin!"

"Typholsion, Earthquake!" Gold ordered.

"Use Plasma Fists-" Ash was cut off by Zeraora fainting. This Typholsion was strong. But not strong enough.

"Zeraora is unable to continue. Trainer Ash, please send out your third pokemon."

"Greninja, let's go!" Ash said. He was not going to lose a single pokemon anymore.

"Begin!"

"Greninja!" Ash yelled. "Let's do this!"

Greninja nodded.

"Stronger!" Ash yelled.

A pillar of water appeared around Greninja. It became a Water Shuriken on its back.

"Wild Charge!" Gold panicked.

"Full power Water Shuriken!" Ash said while mimicking Greninja's movements.

It was enough. Enough to KO Typholsion. Enough to send it flying backward.

"Typholsion cannot continue. Trainer Gold, please send out your last pokemon!"

"I must admit Ash, you are very strong. But don't expect me going down without a fight!" Gold said. "Here is my last pokemon! Suicune, GO!"

The Aurora Pokemon appeared on the field. The audience went wild. It was a well-known fact that Gold had this pokemon. It had become a fan-favorite.

"BEGIN!"

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash ordered.

"Giga Impact!" Gold countered.

Ash thought about it for a second. "Greninja, block it with Cut!"

The Audience gasped, but Ash's plan worked. Greninja was able to hold his own.

"Now, use Cut on Suicune!"

It was a hit but wasn't enough.

"Another Giga Impact!"

"Take it!"

The audience gasped again. Gold's Suicune was strong.

Greninja took it. Ash felt the pain of Greninja. Now he would put end to this match.

"Greninja! Jump backward and use Night Slash!"

Greninja made a backflip and Slashed towards Suicune. It was over. Suicune fell sideways. It was knocked out.

"Suicune!" Gold cried.

"Suicune is unable to battle. Ash Ketchum is the Winner!"

* * *

After the match, all sorts of paparazzi surrounded Ash. They asked questions like "Who are you", "what pokemon do you have", "are you the Mysterious Alola Champion" etc. Ash responded truthfully to all of them. Needless to say, the paparazzi didn't get the answer they would have wanted to the last question. When he succeeded to escape from the paparazzi, he located Lillie, and Hau, who, not surprisingly, was still mad at Evan.

"How did it go with the paparazzi?" Lillie asked.

"Badly," Ash answered honestly. "It was bad."

"You know, the more you beat these famous people, the more you get fame," Hau said.

"Yeah, I agree," Lillie said. "Oh, there they are," she said while pointing towards Evan and Bonnie who were walking towards them. They seemed to be having a good time. Bonnie was giggling and laughing at something Evan said.

"Hi!" Ash and Lillie said.

"Hi!" they replied.

When they had walked up to them Evan said: "That was a good battle. You truly are one of the best, Ash."

"I aim to be THE best," Ash replied while smirking.

"Oh come on," Bonnie said, though smiling.

"Well Bonnie, how was it in the Balcony?" Lillie asked.

"Probably very good, because he was with her dear Evan," Hau said. It had so much toxic in it. If looks could kill, Evan would be dead.

"W-what?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing," Hau replied and walked away. The Champion would hear about this.

"W-what was-?" Bonnie asked.

Evan, Ash, and Lillie looked at each other. Evan nodded slightly. "Nothing," Ash lied.

"Maybe he's just tired," suggested Lillie.

"I just hope he's alright," Bonnie sighed.

"BONNIE!"

They turned around to see the Traitors walking up to them. At the front was an angry Clemont.

"I SAW YOU AT THE BALCONY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Clemont yelled.

"Clemont, stop yelling," Evan said.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" he asked. "WAIT! You were also on the Balcony. I bet you can't even battle."

"As for your question Clemont, I was invited there," Bonnie explained.

"You know it's for Elites only," said Dawn.

This time it was Evan who answered. "Yes, but we can invite someone there if we want."

"We?" questioned Brock.

"This is Evan. Evan of the Alolan Elite Four," Bonnie said with a sense of victory.

The Traitors began to pale. Evan smirked at this. "An Electric-Type Elite Four Member, might I add. So Clemont would you like a demonstration of my power? Maybe one on one?"

"N-no t-thank you," he replied.

"W-we have to g-get going now," said Dawn and they walked away from them, a little too quickly to be a normal walk.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Evan commented.

"Yeah," said Bonnie.

"Well," Evan started. "I should be going now. Other Elites and the Champ has something. Let us meet again, Ash, Lillie. Bonnie, I'll call you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" they replied and Evan walked away.

"So Bonnie, what is between you and him?" Lillie asked.

"Hau?"

"No. Evan," Ash said and Lillie nodded.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked while blushing. "There's nothing. Really!"

"Okay. I won't ask anymore. But- Oh wait," Ash said and pulled his transporter out. One new message. "Arty sent a message," he explained.

It said: "Let's hang out tomorrow at my mansion?"

Ash responded: "Yeah, I'll send the address to others."

"So, we're going to hang out with everybody tomorrow at Arty's mansion," he said out loud.

"That sounds great," Lillie and Bonnie replied.

"But I'll go now," Bonnie said. "See you tomorrow, and have fun at your date!" And she walked away, leaving Ash and Lillie alone.

"Well, should we going to get ready?" Ash asked.

Lillie turned to look at him, smiled, and said: "Yes, we should."

* * *

Later, they were ready. Lillie had a white skirt, while Ash had a polo.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Ash commented.

"Wipe your drool," Lillie replied, jokingly.

"Is it bad?" Ash asked even though he knew the answer already.

"It's quite charming actually. To know that I have this sort of control of you only with my looks," Lillie replied.

"Yeah, well the 'feeling attraction towards only one' thing comes to play there," Ash said. "It's quite deep when you think about it. To fall in love with someone only once is bad in itself, but feeling attraction towards only one person is even worse."

"Should I be offended by this?" Lillie asked while pouting.

"You don't have this limit!" Ash pouted.

"I didn't before the Soul Union. Now I do!" Lillie examined.

"Should I be offended by that?" Ash pouted, still with the joking tone they had.

"Oh come on!" Lillie giggled. "Let's go!"

* * *

They were walking towards a restaurant were Ash had booked a table. It wasn't the fanciest restaurant, mostly because of Lillie's preferences. They soon found it and walked in.

The waiter soon walked up to them. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"There's a table booked for us," Ash said.

"And the name?"

"Ketchum."

"Follow me."

They walked to the fanciest tables in the restaurant and the waiter pointed at their table. "Here you go. I will be back in about 7 minutes to pick your orders." And then he walked away.

"Let's see," Lillie said while she picked up the menu. After a couple of minutes of searching, she decided. "I think I'll take bolognese."

"I'll probably take a traditional alolan fish," Ash said while looking through the menu. "I haven't eaten those in years."

Then they heard the door open. This usually wouldn't be a big deal, but what they heard after that, it was.

"Oh!" the waitress said and walked to meet the guests. "Do you have a table booked?" she asked.

"No. Is the V.I.P table booked?" came the reply. Ash and Lillie seemed to know the voice. Something familiar.

"Sir, this is a formal restaurant. Your and your date's clothes are not formal. And, we don't just give that table to anybody who asks!" the waitress said.

At this moment, a waiter had come to help. He did know the man, though not his date.

"Corina!" he said to the waitress. "Don't you know who this man is!?"

"No sir," the waitress responded.

"Go to the backstage! We'll talk about this after I help him," the waiter said, and the waitress walked away looking confused. "I am very sorry, Mr. Hayes. She is just in for training," he quickly said to the quest.

"No worries. I take that our table is already taken?" the guest asked.

"No, of course, you can!" the waiter said, maybe a little too fast. "An Elite Four and his date are always welcome to us."

"Good. We'll go to our table then," the stranger replied. Before they walked away from the waiter, the stranger said two things. "Don't be too angry to the girl. And you don't have to be formal to me, Justin. Just Evan is enough."

At this, Ash and Lillie looked at each other. They now knew who the person was. And from there, they could guess who was his date.

They walked past them, though they did not see them. Ash and Lillie heard them talking.

"What is 'our' table?" Bonnie asked Evan with a grin. Even if she was a Gym Leader, she was not used to this much attention from people. Evan chuckled at this.

The waiter walked to Ash and Lillie. "Sorry for the delay," he said. "May I have your orders?"

Lillie was first to spoke up. "I'll take Bolognese, please."

The waiter made a note. "Okay, how about you, Sir?"

"I'll take a traditional alolan fish meal, please," Ash responded.

"Very well. Your food will be here shortly." And the waiter walked to the next table.

When he was gone, Ash and Lillie resumed talking. "I guess they didn't see us," Ash shrugged.

"I guess…" Lillie replied. "How will Hau react to this?"

Ash thought about it for a second. "We won't tell him. After all, we don't know the context."

"And we don't want an angry Hau to do something stupid," Lillie ended. "After all, we are talking about Alolan Elite Four here."

"I don't think Hau would do anything to Evan," Ash said. "And even if he would, I don't think Hau has any chance against the Elite Four, given that he has lost against the Champion. Twice. Furthermore, what we have heard of their Champion, I refuse to believe Plusle and Minun are best that Evan has to offer."

"Did you see Evan's clock?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, he has a Key Stone," Ash nodded. "I predict that the whole Elite Four has them."

"I think that's a good prediction. If Evan would be the Leader of the Elite Four, it would have come up at this point," Lillie analyzed. "I could do a search of the Elites if you want. Evan said that they aren't so hard to recognize and that they appear in the public."

"No need," Ash replied. "I think that we have a good chance of meeting them along the way."

Just then, their food was brought to them. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Ash and Lillie thanked.

"Let's eat," Ash said. "I have something to show you, after this."

Lillie giggled and said: "Now you got me excited."

* * *

After they had eaten their food, Ash had paid the bill and they walked outside of the restaurant.

"We are going to the opening were my pokemon rest," Ash informed her.

They walked into the forest. Lillie could feel her own excitement. This would be something great, she was sure of it.

They were now in the clearing. To Lillie's surprise, there was no pokemon. "Ash, where are-?"

"Would you like to sit down?" Ash asked while pointing at a bench. Why was it here?

"I guess," Lillie replied and sat down.

Ash smirked. "Ready for the show?"

Lillie nodded.

Ash's smirk grew even larger. "Okay then. Firethrower, Discharge, GO!"

At the middle of the clearing, a Discharge sparked. It was a large one. The Flamethrower hit the top of it, creating a small explosion.

"Now, Thunderbolt and Hidden Power!"

The Thunderbolt hit the explosion taking it even further. After that, the Hidden Power flew inside it, melting the ice. Now has to be fast.

"Now, Flash Cannon!"

It hit the bottom of the explosion in the air, causing it to jerk upwards. Resembling a heart.

"Water Shuriken and Hidden Power!"

The Water Shuriken hit the bottom again, but this time the hidden power froze it. The water completely covered the explosion, freezing into a heart shape.

Lillie gasped. It was an ice heart with an electric explosion inside it. Many different shades of red, yellow and blue were flaming inside the heart. It was truly beautiful.

"Now Cut!"

Greninja slashed through the Heart, causing an explosion. Lillie would have questioned why to destroy something that beautiful that fast. But she saw what was falling from the explosion. Hundreds, no, thousands of little yellow-red heart were floating in the air.

"Would like to dance?"

Lillie looked at Ash who was handing his hand to her. She took it without saying anything. They walked under the hearts and began to slow dance.

"Ash-," Lillie began. "This is a wonderful gift. Thank you. I don't know how to possibly give something good as this to you."

"You don't have to thank me or give me anything," Ash said. "I have all the thanks in you."

At these words, something clicked inside Lillie's brain. A plan. A devious plan.

* * *

"Was it good?" Ash asked when they were back to Lillie's.

"Ash. This has been an almost perfect night," Lillie replied.

"Almost?"

They had walked to Lillie's bedroom at this point.

"I have one thing that could make this night even more…" she began while turning towards Ash. Their faces (and lips) were mere inches away from each other. "...fun."

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself. I am enough for you," Lillie spoke, her lips curving into 'that kind of' smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." She leaned over his ear. "Let's fix the problem," she whispered into Ash's ear. "Time for you to unwrap your present."

At that point. Ash knew what was going on. And he was up for it.

* * *

After many hours of these two lovers loving each other, they were quite glad that Bonnie didn't live with them anymore. Very glad.

 **A/N No lemons for you! Was it good or bad? Let me know! Now, regarding Evan and the other Elites. I can confirm, all the Elites are OCs. Sorry if it comes as a disappointing factor. They will appear at least in one chapter before they'll battle against Ash. Now, regarding Evan and Bonnie, if you want me to dive into it as a sub-plot, I'll gladly do it. But if you don't, most of it will happen off-screen. Leave your thoughts in a review. Now, remember this:** _Reviews=Happy Aurelia. Happy Aurelia=Motivation. Motivation=More Writing. More Writing=More of this Story. More of this Story=You being able to read more._ **Just a reminder of how it works. So yeah, remember to review and this is Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out once again!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Game

**Hi! I am Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper) and welcome to the eleventh chapter of ABAS. So, a couple of things to discuss. Firstly, oh my god. When I posted the previous chapter we were at a little bit over 9k views. We crossed the 10k mark in two days from that. TWO DAYS! It was absolutely crazy. Now we stand at a little bit over 13 and a half thousand views. It has been absolutely insane and your support has been constant. Speaking of that, as expected I got some flag for the OCs. Now, listen. Every decision I make regarding this story has been thought out. Sometimes even some pieces of dialogues are a part of the build-up. So, the OCs are there for a reason (other than being easier and more fun to write than making some character completely OOC). Also, I did the math and at this rate, there will be eleven chapters of ABAS after this and eight chapters of TDT. Then the sequel(s) but we don't talk about those. So yeah, that was all. Now I stop talking and you can (hopefully at the least) enjoy this brand new chapter. (btw this is the second longest chapter next to the Chp10)**

Ash and Lillie woke up next to each other, naked. The last night was rough if you know what I mean, but the two lovers wouldn't have changed it. They had done it for hours. The exacts- I don't know, okay? And maybe I don't want to actually know. Not writing a lemon here, dear god.

Ash opened his eyes. "Uhh."

Lillie did the same. "That was amazing," she sighed, still feeling hot from the last night.

"You were amazing," Ash responded earning a light chuckle from Lillie. "We definitely have to try again."

"How much is the clock?" she asked.

"Hold on a second," Ash said while picking up his phone. He opened it to see the clock. Ash gasped. "Oh, fu-"

It seemed that the clock was well over 11 P.M. Actually, scrap that, it was closer to 12 than 11. And they were supposed to be in Arty's mansion at 12 P.M.

"What?" Lillie asked while trying to look at the clock. When she saw it- "WHAT?"

* * *

They quickly dressed and eat a fast breakfast. Take it, they were still late. They approached the mansion and walked to the door. They pressed on the doorbell and waited.

The door was opened.

"Hi, Scott?" Ash said while looking confused.

"Oh, Ash and Lillie. You are late," Scott said while moving out of their way. "The others are already here."

Ash and Lillie walked inside. "Not surprising," Ash said. "But why are you here?"

"I live here," Scott stated simply. When Ash and Lillie still looked confused, he explained. "When the Tournament was on plan, I needed a place to stay. Gladly, Artemis offered a room from here. If you'd ask why honestly I don't know. I guess when he lives inside this mansion all alone it gets very boring."

"I can see why," Lillie said while looking around. The mansion was so much more lightful when all the windows were open.

"So anyway, the second floor, big doors on the left. You'll find the others there. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen. They are waiting, you know."

They both thanked Scott and walked upstairs. They opened the doors and were greeted by a living room. In the middle, there was a table and around it was couches and chairs. On those were sitting Ash's friends.

"Hi!" Ash and Lillie greeted.

"Hi!" was the reply.

Ash and Lillie sat down on one couch.

"So," Arty started. "I am not going to ask how your night went. I can see that it was heaven for both of you. Did you remember to use protection?"

All of them turned at first, to look at Arty, then at Ash and Lillie who both were clearly blushing furiously.

"How did you know?" Lillie stuttered.

Arty chuckled. "Three things. Firstly, you were late. That is very surprising. Secondly, your body language is so relaxed compared to when we met last time."

"And the third thing?" Ash asked.

Arty brought two of his fingers to his own neck's side and tapped twice. "Lillie, you have a-"

The others looked at the side of Lillie's neck and saw a hickey there. Ash blushed even more, if possible. They hadn't noticed this. Gladion looked like he could explode at any given second. For Ash's luck, Mallow was able to help.

"Gladion, don't be so mad. What if I'd accidentally slip your secret in the public?"

Gladion paled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes, I would. And I will if you explode," Mallow replied with a smirk.

"What secret?" Lillie asked.

"Moving on," announced Gladion.

"So Arty," Ash started. "This is your mansion?"

"Yes, it is. It was my uncle's, but surprisingly he testament it to me," Arty said.

"How many rooms?" Sophocles asked.

Arty looked puzzled. "Uhh, my cousin could tell this. Wait," he said and began to count with his hands. "Twenty-seven?"

Scott walked in with some hot chocolate. "Twenty-eight."

"Thank you, Scott," Artemis responded. "So guys, what do you want to do?"

The gang thought about it for a second. Then Lana had an idea. "What if we play a game?"

They looked at her and Ash asked: "What sort of game?"

"We ask questions from each other," she said. "If you get asked a question that you just don't dare to answer to, you say 'out' and you don't have to answer it. Then you are out."

Ash had to admit it, this was a very Lana-ish idea. And a very dangerous one too. But it could help with one thing. "I am in!" he said.

"Me too," said Lillie.

"Count me also!" said Bonnie.

"I love a challenge!" said Mallow.

"In!" shouted Kiawe and Mallow sighed.

"I am also in," said Sophocles.

"Me too!" Lana said.

The gang looked at Arty, Gladion, and Scott.

"I stay out," Scott said.

"I suppose I could come in," Gladion sighed.

Now everybody was looking at Artemis. "I stay out, too," he said. This was not good for Ash's plan. Luckily, Hau was there.

"Is the great _Artemis Green_ scared?" he asked, mockingly.

"Oh, it's on!" Arty said. "I am in."

"So, what is the prize?" Lana asked.

"10k," came the instant reply from Scott.

Everybody was surprised, to say the least. "Wait, seriously?" Mallow asked.

"Yes," Scott stated. "The winner gets 10k. I'll pay."

"Then it's settled," Lana said. "Five minutes of making strategies?"

"Deal!"

* * *

Ash and Lillie walked outside the room to discuss their strategies. Well, actually...

Lillie turned to look at Ash. "You have some reason why you were so excited to play this game, right?"

Ash didn't bother to look surprised. "Yes, I do. I want to get any sort of confirmation about what Scott said at the party. Not that I don't trust him, but… I don't know. There have been only **four** recorded instances of Aura's Curse coming true, and if he is the fifth…"

"I can see that," Lillie said. "So, it is probably safe to assume you are going all out towards Arty?"

"Yes."

Lillie smiled. "I'll try to help you."

And they walked back inside.

* * *

They had been playing for four hours already. Mallow, Sophocles, Bonnie, and Kiawe had been played out by Lana, Ash, and twice Arty respectfully. Ash had yet to start his attack on Artemis. Keyword, yet.

"So Arty, your turn to ask," Scott said. He was the judge.

"I'll ask Hau," Arty said while smirking. Hau gulped. "Hau, who do you find the most attractive amongst us?" Damn. Though, some could argue that Artemis knew the answer already. It was more to humiliate Hau.

Hau was extremely close to glancing at certain blonde kalosian but was able to control himself. One word. "Out."

Everyone except Arty and Hau cheered and clapped. This was Arty's third elimination during the past hour, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Third kill for Arty!" Scott retorted. "Witness the full might of the M-" he cut himself from saying. "The mighty Artemis Green," he continued. "Not pulling any punches."

Now there were only five players. "Gladion, your turn."

"I am sorry Lillie," Gladion said while turning towards her. "But you are going out."

"Bring it on!" Lillie exclaimed while smiling. What could he possibly have-

" **Did** you use protection?"

The way Gladion asked that was too innocent. But still, he had Lillie backed in a corner.

Lillie sighed. "Out."

Again, this made them cheer. The game was clearly beginning to turn real. Nobody wants to pull any punches. Ash was aware of this and decided to make his move "I believe it is my turn? Good." Ash decided to clear the board first. "Gladion, who exactly is your oh so secret girlfriend?"

It took every part of Gladion's self-control to not blush. It was completely clear that Ash had struck a nerve with this one. And even if he had wanted to answer, she had said that she didn't want to make it public yet. So, it left Gladion with only one option. He sighed. "You win Ash. Out."

"This is Ash's second kill!" Scott said with a laugh.

Gladion then walked up to the others. "You know, I'll bet 300 hundred pokedollars in favor that Ash'll win this game. He had that upon his sleeve for who knows how long. He must have something for others too," he said and sighed.

Scott chuckled and said: "Deal. I believe you are right. Ash had that on the store for who knows how long. But I don't believe he has anything on Arty. So, I'll bet for him."

It was Lana's turn next. "I am going to ask from Artemis," she told. "Do you have any secret hobbies?"

Scott laughed. "I know this one!"

Arty thought about it for a second. Then he replied. "Well apart from my battling for living, I am S-class chemistry and a master of human psychology. So you could count those. Is it my turn?" He received a nod from Scott and said: "Good. I'll ask from Ash." This caused Ash to tense up. It was on.

"So Ash. What are your future plans?"

Ash was honestly surprised by how mild the question was. "Umm, after the tournament I will go on and challenge the Alolan Elites and the champ. After that, I have not decided. I'll probably stay in Alola," he explained. "My turn." Ash had to play Lana out. Only then would he have a chance to face off against Arty one-on-one. "Lana, what did you and Sophocles do in that cave?"

"What cave? I don't-" she silenced when the realization dawned upon her. She blushed along with Sophocles. This caused an immediate reaction among the former classmates. They laughed so hard, leaving Arty, Hau, Gladion, and Scott wondering what was going on.

"I admit, you got me. I am out," Lana said, smiling a little through her blush.

"Ash has officially tied with Artemis on the kills. It is also one-on-one!" Scott narrated.

"Okay, Ash. Who is your Aura figure?" Arty asked.

"Cheap shot!" Ash said. But he was not going to give up.

"What is an Aura figure?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"It is the one aura-person you look up the most and want to be like. Every trained Aura Guardian has one," Arty explained. "It is considered to be a very personal thing to ask from an Aura Guardian."

"Yes," Ash confirmed. "Mine is Sir Aaron. He was so noble and one of, if not the strongest Aura Guardian to ever live. Also, he is my ancestor."

"Ash, your turn!" Scott said. This game would end very quickly. Both trainers were very skilled in human psychology.

"Why is Artemis so mild with Ash?" Hau whispered.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. He is usually very competitive. But I still hold in my belief."

"So Artemis. Let's not play any games," Ash said, earning a nod from his opponent. "So, Arty. Are you in love?"

Arty visibly tensed and his eyes narrowed. Same thing with Scott. This was a clear indicator that again, Ash had struck a nerve. "In love, as like a love-relationship?" Arty asked.

"Let's go with that," Ash replied while smirking. Two rounds. That's all he needed.

"No, I am not," Arty said. "It's a sort of **unique** experience, one would say."

Even though Ash looked visibly disappointed, in truth, this couldn't be farther from the truth. His plan was successful. Now, only one turn and-. Crap.

While watching this scene happen out, Scott started to laugh aloud earning a couple of confused looks. "Well well," Scott stated. "It seems that I have won our bet, Gladion."

Gladion looked confused. "But the game hasn't ended yet!"

"Wrong," Scott said. "It just ended."

Ash heard this and grew nervous. Arty smirked. "It seems that my plan was a successful one, indeed," he stated. "So, as all of you probably know, people with extraordinary Aura cannot feel any sort of attraction towards anybody except their "the one". But this has some side-effects included. Namely, all and any perverted thoughts. And considering you were at the age of 15 back then, you must have had those as well. So, Ash, I'd like you to tell all of us the first of those thoughts." In the end, Artemis was smirking.

Ash sighed. He had been bested. Gladion tensed up a bit. But Ash couldn't do it. Scratching his nose, he sighed. "Out."

Everybody cheered. This game was over. "And the winner is Artemis!" Scott cheered while Gladion was searching for the 300 pokedollars to give to him.

"If you excuse me," Arty said and walked out of the room. Ash decided to go after him.

* * *

Ash entered one of the balconies to find Artemis looking at the distance. He walked up to him.

"So, Arty. I must say, now that I have found out about your work, I cannot be anything but amazed by it," Ash stated. "I mean if a trained Aura Guardian like Riley couldn't sense your Aura, then you are doing a wonderful job at hiding it."

"Kukui didn't underestimate you," he replied. "You actually are very smart."

Ash walked next to him. "So, fifth?"

Arty chuckled. "Yes. The fifth. But don't worry about me. I am not on the verge of suicide, I can assure that to you. Besides, you still have two rounds and the finals in the tournament to worry about. If you are incapable of winning it, you'll have no chance against the Elites. And you don't even know who the Champion is yet."

"That is true," Ash said. "But-"

He was cut off by Scott who ran in. "Ash! Kukui wants you to meet someone. He said it was important! And Arty, go as well. Kahuna Hala has something for you."

"Well, we should leave right now," Ash stated and Arty nodded.

* * *

Ash and the others left to meet Professor Kukui in Iki Town. On their way there, Ash had to wonder, who was this person? Who was he or she, that was so important for Ash to meet? Ash's first thought was that it would be the Champion, but he quickly disapproved his own theory. So he came to the conclusion that whoever it is, it wouldn't be a happy encounter. And he was right.

Ash and the gang arrived at Iki Town. It was now an afternoon. They found Kukui and Hala standing next to Hala's house.

"Ash! Good that you came," Kukui said as soon as the gang reached them.

"Ash, good to see you again," Hala said and the two men shook hands.

"It's good to see you too," Ash replied to the Kahuna.

"Kahuna Hala," Arty said with a nod.

"Ah, it's good that you came. We need you and your four friends help at something that is very important," Hala explained. "Come, let us discuss the matter inside."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Arty said to the gang and walked after Hala.

"Well then, Kukui. Who did you want me to meet?" Ash asked.

"Ash, you aren't going to like this, but hear me out. She asked my help at trying to reach you," Kukui explained.

"She?"

Around the corner of Hala's house appeared the one woman Ash didn't want to meet. His only living relative. Delia Ketchum.

"Hi, Ash," she said weakly.

"Kukui, why?" Ash asked firmly.

Ash wasn't the only one giving Delia a toxic reaction. Lillie looked at the woman with fire in her eyes. She knew that Delia's siding with the traitors had hurt Ash more than any other betrayal excluding Brock's. Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles had also the look of hate in their faces. Hau and Gladion just glared at the woman.

"As I told you, she has something to say to you," Kukui explained. "Give her a chance."

Ash thought about it for a second. Then he nodded, much for Lillie's surprise. "One," he said.

"Ash, I am not here to beg for your forgiveness. I know that would be pointless," Delia started. "But know, that siding with them is the biggest mistake I have ever done."

"But why? Why would you ever do such a thing?" Ash asked. "You knew I wouldn't take it well!"

"I thought that it would be for the best of you," she replied quietly.

"And was it?" Ash was now practically yelling. And who could blame him? "You turned against my dream!"

"I-I wanted for you to be happy," she replied, tears in her eyes. "That's all." After a couple of seconds of silence, she spoke again. "Ash. I know I am unwanted in your life. But you must know that I am proud of you. I always was." She began to turn around to walk away. Then she stopped. "And Lillie," she said while turning towards the blonde, "Take care of him." Then she walked away.

Except not. Instead, Ash ran up to his mother to say the final thing. "Wait," Ash said and Delia turned around looking surprised. "I will never be able to forgive you. But take care," he said and smiled.

Delia smiled back and said: "Take care too." And walked away.

* * *

Later that night, the matchups for the round four were announced. Ash and Lillie went to look them up.

"Uhh, Ash?"

"What?" the kantonian asked while turning towards Lillie.

"Look!" she replied while pointing at the pairing.

It had one phrase. Ash vs Clemont

 **A/N Wow, that's that. Next up is Round 4. By the way, you should keep your eyes open for clues to who the Mysterious Alolan Champion truly is. There is a lot of them. Also, I made the lemon joke at the beginning. I was serious. At this state, there will be no lemons what-so-ever in this story. That's all. Remember to review, it helps a lot. I'll always read them. But now, this is Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out once again!**


	12. Chapter 12: Round 4

**Hi! My name is Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper), and welcome back for the 12th chapter of DoBtVB: ABAS. So, long time no see, huh? We hit 20k views yesterday. That is crazy. But about the time. There is a couple of reasons for that. First, my school year has come to an end. So, I am officially on vacation. Don't worry, that "should" mean more updates. So the exams that we had were mostly at the end of a year. Tough. Then I had a mild writer's block (once again) at a battle scene. They are the worst in my opinion. So, sorry if it sucks. I kinda "skipped" it. So yeah, no good reasons. I have two things to tell you. First, I will no longer answer any guesses about the Champion, seeing as some of you have already guessed right. Just please don't expect too much from it. Otherwise, you'll be disappointed. And the second thing. You'll see it after the chapter. But now, Chapter twelve, GO!**

Lillie woke up. She was alone in her bed. Lillie was quickly noted of the missing person from next to her. Unlike the other nights, Ash clearly hadn't slept very well at all. There were a couple of this that had been bugging his mind since yesterday. He had been awfully quiet yesterday. Now, Lillie was going to find out why. She walked downstairs to find Ash looking out to the window. "Good morning. Ash," she said.

"Good morning, Lillie," Ash replied without even looking at her.

"I was surprised when you weren't beside me," Lillie started and walked next to Ash. "What's in your mind?"

"Nothing," Ash lied.

"Don't lie," Lillie said. "Something is clearly bugging your mind. Tell me," she insisted.

Ash sighed. "There are actually a couple of things."

"Go on," she instructed.

"Firstly, my match with Clemont really bugs my mind. Not that I don't believe in my chances against him, but he was one of my best friends. If I needed to say the top three of the betrayals that hurt me the most, they would be Clemont, Mother, and Brock. To see what Clemont has become really is sad. I-" Ash explained. "Yeah."

Lillie nodded. "That's completely understandable. Something else?"

"I'm feeling a little anxious about this Champion," he confessed. "There is no doubt that he is the strongest trainer I have ever faced, and I still cannot figure out who it is."

"Again, completely understandable. More?"

Ash nodded. "Mother is clearly regretting her decision. But I don't know should I accept her apology or forgive her. Honestly, I would love for us to be a happy family again, but the scars are deep. I really don't know what should I do."

"I think you should forgive her," Lillie said without hesitation. When Ash looked at her questioningly, she explained: "If you'll live the rest of your life like this, you'll end up hurting yourself and others. Trust me, I know how hard it is to forgive your own mother, the one person that should take care of you. I've been there. And the same goes for the traitors. With the expectation that they realize their mistakes, of course."

Ash smiled at her. "Thank you. For being here for me."

Lillie giggled. "Anytime. Did you still have something?"

"Actually yes," he replied. "Something is bugging me about the conversation I had with Artemis. Specifically those words. When asked about his love life, he replied with these words: "A sort of unique." I have heard those words somewhere. I just cannot pinpoint where."

"I cannot help you with that," Lillie said.

"It's nothing," Ash replied. "But now. We should probably leave to meet the others before we are late again, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed," she stated.

They arrived at the front of the pokecenter their gang had decided to meet up on when they heard a large group and the sounds of a pokemon battle coming from the other side.

"I wonder what's happening over there?" Ash said.

"Let's go see," Lillie insisted and they went to look.

There was a large group around the battlefield. There were so many people that it was impossible to see the field. Lillie walked up to a middle-aged woman and asked: "Excuse me, but what's the fuss about?"

The woman looked at her in confusion. "Don't you know?" she asked. When Lillie shook her head, the woman explained: "It is an Elite Four battle! Two of them battling each other!"

Just then they heard a loud whistle. The match was over. Two trainers recalled their pokemon and the crowd started to leave. Just then, Gladion walked over to see the happening. "Hi!"

"Hi, brother!" Lillie answered and Ash waved. The crowd had shattered if not including the ones who went to get their signatures.

"Let's go meet them!" Ash said and Gladion nodded. Lillie quickly followed after them. They walked to the battlefield. The fans had already left so that left the two Elite Four members there. There was a woman, looking to be around 22. She had short hair in a ponytail and white clothes. Then there was a man, around 23 years old. He had red hair, with a red hoodie.

Suddenly Gladion walked forwards and greeted the woman. "Hi, Emily!"

The woman turned around to see Gladion. "Gladion? It is so nice to see you! It has been surprisingly long!"

"Do you know her?" Lillie asked. She or Ash had no idea how he knew her.

Gladion chuckled. "I do. I lost to her."

"Well well well. I certainly did not expect to see you two in here." They turned around to see Artemis walking towards them. He had a grin on his face and he looked extremely tired.

"We could say the same too, Arty," the man replied.

"Hold on," Ash stated. "Explain how do you know each other."

"This is Emily, the second Elite of the Alolan Pokemon League," Arty explained. "and this is her boyfriend and my good friend, Nathan the third Elite of the Alolan Pokemon Elite."

"I know her because I lost to her when I challenged the league four years ago," Gladion told them.

"Also, Emily happens to be my cousin," Arty said.

Emily laughed. "More like a worrying mother. Speaking of that, you have eaten your Mint candies again."

"The month time period expired eight hours ago," Arty argued.

"He has an addiction for those candies," Nathan explained. "And she is the only one that can put him in his place."

"I don't have an addiction!" Arty stated firmly.

"Yes, you do," Emily argued.

Artemis sighed. Then he smirked. "I didn't even know you were back from your vacation. It has actually been about a year, hasn't it?" When Emily nodded, Arty had a devilish grin on his face. "I hope you remembered to use pr-"

"ARTY!" Emily screamed, clearly aware of what her cousin was going to say.

"But," he continued, "if you didn't, consider an abo-"

"ARTEMIS GREEN, PLEASE!" Emily yelled at embarrassment. Then she sighed. "Don't make me call him to make you stop embarrassing me in front of your friends!" she threatened.

"Okay okay," Artemis said while laughing. "But what would he do to me?" he asked, still laughing. It was clear that these two were more like brother and sister than just cousins. For some odd reason, Nathan had stayed out of their argument.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lillie asked him with a smile. She knew a lot about her brother teasing her, after all.

Nathan chuckled. "Yes, it does. A lot. These two grew up together, so they really are like siblings."

"Why are you even back?" Artemis asked. "I thought you were supposed to come back a week later?"

"Well," Nathan started. "We got a call from Evan. We wanted to see our upcoming challenger's strength in life," he explained looking at Ash.

"Trust me, I am not going to disappoint," Ash said while smiling. After all, he had sparked the interest of the Alolan Pokemon League and its Elites. Not a small feat by any means. Then Emily walked up to Lillie.

"Do you happen to be Lillie Aether?" Emily asked when looking at Lillie.

"Yes, I do," Lillie answered in a confused state.

"Would you like to battle?" the Elite asked. That came out of nowhere.

"Pardon?" Lillie asked. "I am not a much of a battler, myself," she said nervously. "So if you want a challenge, you should-"

Emily stopped her. "You and your Ninetales have sparked my interest long ago, and I happen to have a Ninetails myself so I would like to test out your skills," the blonde Elite explained.

"Oh," Lillie said. Then she smiled. "Then I accept!"

"Good for you," Arty stated. "I am a little bit tired of the job Kahuna Hala gave me last night, so I guess I see you tomorrow. Bye!"

As he walked off, Gladion asked, "Is it just me, or did he seemed like a little bit unnatural? I mean, he basically just walked away from us."

"I really don't know," Nathan told them. "But one thing I know is that the job the old Hala gave him didn't allow him to sleep at all. He is really tired. And before you ask, yes, it is very noticeable in his behavior if you know what to look."

Emily groaned. "Nathan, come on! Stop monologing because I want to battle!"

"Honestly, I have to agree with Evan here," Nathan stated. "You really are impatient."

"Come on!" she almost begged. Yep, very impatient.

"Okay," Nathan said and moved to the sidelines with Ash and Gladion.

"This is a One on One match between Elite Four Emily and Aether Foundation Lillie," Ash said with a strong voice. He was working as the referee. "Are both trainers ready?" When the two females nodded, Ash said, "Well, in that case, let's do this!"

Aether Foundation Lillie

vs

Elite Four Emily

"Send out your pokemon!"

"Snowy, go!" Lillie said and the beautiful Alolan Ninetales appeared on the field.

"Ninetales, let's shine through the darkness!" Emily stated and another Alolan Ninetails appeared.

"Go!"

"Snowy, Nasty Plot!" Lillie commanded. Snowy used the move raising her special attack sharply. "Good, now use Blizzard!"

"Ice Beam the floor," Emily stated with enthusiasm. As Snowy began to charge the Blizzard, the ground was covered in clear ice. "Perfect," Emily said when Snowy launched the Blizzard. "Now Psyshock on the floor!"

"What?" asked Lillie.

The Psyshock hit the floor and destroyed it into countless pieces. The winds caused by the Blizzard hit those pieces and shot them back at Snowy.

"Snowy!" Lillie screamed when the Blizzard hit Snowy. It caused a lot of damage. Then.

"Dazzling Gleam at Snowy!" Emily ordered.

In that fraction of a second, Lillie realized that this opponent could have won the match already if she had wanted. But for some reason, she hadn't. "Protect!" she commanded. Well, whatever the reason may be, she was going to give it her all.

Snowy successfully protected herself from the upcoming attack. But it was barely.

"Snowy?" Lillie asked. The Ninetales turned to look at her with a questioning smile. "Should we?" she asked. When Snowy nodded, Lillie smiled. "Good." Lillie quickly made the all-too-familiar X-shape with her hands.

"Ahh, finally," the Elite Four member sighed. Then she too made the X-shape with her hands.

Ash gasped. It was going to be a Z-Move collision.

"What's Lillie using?" Gladion asked.

"Ice!" Ash responded.

"And Emily prepared," Nathan said to no-one.

"Snowy, let's give it our all! Use SUBZERO SLAMMER!" Lillie said.

"Corkscrew Crash!" Emily commanded.

The giant Ice-attack was no match for the Steel-type Z-Move, which shot right through the Ice Z-Move to collide with Snowy sending it flying backward, instant-KO'd.

"Snowy!" Lillie screamed and ran to check her pokemon. Snowy had many bruises and was knocked out. Lillie sighed. "You did a great job out there, Snowy. Now rest."

The others walked up to her, with Emily offering her hand. Lillie took it and Emily pulled her into a handshake. "It was a good battle," Emily stated.

"Yes, it was," Lillie agreed. "Though.." Emily turned to look at her.

"What?"

"How did you manage to use a Steel-type Z-Move?" Lillie asked. Ash had wondered the same.

"Ahh," Emily said. "My Ninetales knows Iron Tail. She learned it from a tutor."

"But," Lillie started "But you could have ended the battle with one attack. Why didn't you do that?"

Emily chuckled. Must be a family thing. "True. I could have done just that. But I wanted to test you and Snowy. And you didn't disappoint."

"Thank you," Lillie said.

"Now then," Nathan started. "Emily, we have to get going."

"Why?" Emily questioned.

"He changed his mind," Nathan stated simply. "He wants us to meet him ASAP. And yes, all four."

Emily groaned. "We just came back, maybe he will-"

"No," Nathan interrupted. "You know that. We must get going."

"Okay," Emily said and turned to Lillie, Ash, and Gladion. "Sorry, must get going. Champ awaits. Maybe we will meet again?"

"You can count on it!" Ash said. "By the way, I have to get going for my match."

"Good luck," Nathan said. "You better not lose before you get to battle me."

"I won't," Ash replied with a nod.

Ash was nervous. Like highkey sweating. Not about the match, or about the Elites, who, by the way, had their Keystones with them. Even clearer confirmation of the fact they all have megas. No, he was nervous about the fact that he would have to face it now. He had run from the betrayal for seven years. But today, as he faced off against his former second-to-best friend, he would have to face it. All though it had given him strength, it still wasn't an easy thing to forgive. He sighed.

He had already chosen his three pokemon to battle with. Yes, three. The ref had told him that it would be a 3on3 match.

A man walked to the waiting room. "Ash Ketchum? Your battle is going to start in two minutes," he informed. Ash nodded.

"Okay."

He walked to the stage. In the other side was the former kalosian Gym Leader, Clemont. He looked as he was terrified. He knew he had no chance against his former friend.

"This is a 3on3 match between Ash Ketchum of Iki Town and Clemont Kaji of Lumiose City." The ladder name got most of the spectators to yell in anger. Out of all the traitors, Clemont was without a doubt the most hated person due to the gym scandal.

"Are both trainers ready?" When they both nodded, the ref announced, "Battle BEGIN!"

Vs

Clemont

"Bunnelby, go!" Clemont announced. The Digging Pokemon appeared on the field. He, along with his trainer, was very nervous.

"Pikachu, your turn," Ash stated with a calm voice. The starter jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and smirked.

"B-Bunnelby, use dig," Clemont commanded. His confidence in his abilities in battles was crushed. Bunnelby quickly dived into the ground.

Ash sighed. "Too easy!" he taunted. "Use Quick Attack."

In the same moment, Bunnelby launched from the ground expecting to hit his opponent. However, he was met with a Quick Attack to the elbow, knocking him out instantly.

"Incredible! Ash Ketchum managed to one-hit-KO his opponents first pokemon. Will this be a clean sweep?"

"Bunnelby, return," Clemont said in a shaky tone.

"Great work buddy, now return," called Ash and Pikachu returned to his favorite spot at Ash's shoulder.

"Okay, Chespin GO!" Clemont cried out and Chespin appeared at the field, looking terrified.

Ash smirked. This was going to be even easier than he thought. "Charizard, your turn."

Two of the Alolan Elite Four were walking on the streets of Hau'oli City. As they walked past a TV Screen, Nathan raised a brow. The Charizard that was on the field now certainly looked powerful, but how powerful he really is? Hard to tell.

Emily followed the same ideal. "He looks powerful."

Nathan chuckled. "He is, Emily. Our match will be very interesting."

"Not if I manage to beat him first," Emily responded with a smug grin.

Clemont flinched when Charizard appeared on the field. He had heard of the power he has. Quickly, he tried to call, "Chespin, Pin Missile!"

"Charizard, dodge it," Ash said sharply. Charizard did what was said, and dodged all the 5 missiles. "Good," remarked Ash. "Now, use Flamethrower."

The Flamethrower Chespin hard straight to the face. This caused the audience to cheer.

"KO!" the announcer yelled. "Please, send out your next pokemon."

"Luxray, your turn," Clemont stated shaking. This was a lost match.

Ash smirked. Ahh, beating up traitors this bad was a lot of fun. "Lucario, let's finish this."

Brock was nervous. Like really nervous. The pairings for the semifinals had arrived already. And he was paired with the man he once orchestrated a betrayal against. Bloody fucking perfect, isn't it? It doesn't help that Ash probably knows about his little plan against him. Clemont was basically beaten down to nothing. All of his other "partners in crime" were already out of the tournament. It didn't help that if he would go threatening Ash, that stupidly powerful trainer Artemis could "arrest" him. What is even wrong with him?

"I need new allies. Now," Brock thought. There wasn't a lot of options. Let's see.

Ash's family?

Nope.

Ash's former friends?

He wouldn't listen to them.

Ash's current friends?

Too loyal.

Kahunas?

All of them, even Olivia, had already turned him down.

Now he got it. What a perfect candidate. A work of genius, might I add. The Alolan Pokemon League. The most influential organization in the world, and no ties to Ash.

Brock raised up. There was no time to waste. He had to go meet the Mysterious Alolan Champion now.

Alolan Pokemon League's office

Nathan and Emily walked inside the meeting room. In the middle of the room, there was a large, round, wooden table with five chairs around it. On one of these chairs, was sitting Evan.

As he spotted them, he exclaimed, "Finally. I have been waiting for ten minutes for you two to arrive. How was the trip?"

"It was good," Nathan answered and looked confused. "But where are-"

"Oh that," Evan said. "Well, the meeting is canceled. It would seem that our graceful leader hasn't returned from his trip to Johto yet. So, the boss decided to not have a meeting with only three Elites."

Nathan sighed. Typical.

And then, the doorbell ringed.

"Excuse me? I am looking for the Alolan Champion. Is he here?"

Nathan walked up to the door. Behind it was a tall, brown-haired kantonian. "Can I help you?" Nathan asked.

The kantonian sighed. "I already told you, didn't I? What are you stupid. Deaf?" he mocked. "I am looking for the Champion, and I don't have time for idiots."

"I am sorry, the Champion isn't here. And even if he was, he doesn't take meetings," Nathan explained with a calm voice.

"LISTEN TO ME, IDIOT!" the kantonian yelled. "YOU ARE GONNA CALL HIM AND TELL HIM HE HAS TO MEET ME. NOW!"

"Or else?" Nathan asked in a sharp voice.

"I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS MYSELF!"

Nathan laughed out loud. "Listen to me, mister. You shouldn't threaten people like that."

"I am the mighty Brock! Whatcha gonna do then?" the stranger asked. "Cry? Piss your pants? Maybe shit and-"

"And I, happen to be Nathan of the Alolan Elite Four."

Brock froze. "Oh, crap."

"Now, leave," Nathan commanded. "Or, I'll arrest you for insulting me." Brock quickly turned to leave. "And one thing, Mr. Brock. If there is one thing you do not want to happen to you, it's getting the wrath of the Alolan Champion upon you. Just a warning."

He closed the door.

Ash and Lillie walked back to their house at Iki Town.

"Ash?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah?"

"When did you change your hometown to Iki Town?" she asked.

"Yesterday, when we met Kukui. He was the one to change it," the raven-haired boy answered. "So," he started. "What should we do for the rest of the night?"

Lillie giggled. "You tell me."

 **A/N. So, pretty bad chapter. Yeah, I know it too. But the thing. My upcoming chapters list.**

 **TDT Chapter 3**

 **ABAS Chapter 13, completely Bonnie centric.**

 **TDT Chapter 4**

 **ABAS Chapter 14, the semifinals**

 **TDT Chapter 5**

 **ABAS Chapter 15, Finals**

 **TDT Chapter 6**

 **ABAS Chapter 16**

 **ABAS Chapter 17**

 **ABAS Chapter 18**

 **ABAS Chapter 19, All of these four will be very short ones and will be published closely from each other.**

 **TDT Chapter 7, Final Chapter**

 **ABAS Chapter 20, Final Chapter, published on the same day as TDT Chp 7**

 **So, that's what it looks like. If I haven't counted wrong, that is. That's really all I had to say. Remember to review, they are a good source of motivation. But now, this is Mysterious Aureliashipper logging out once again. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Detective Bonnie

**Hi! My name is Aurelia (a.k.a Mysterious Aureliashipper), and welcome back for the 13th chapter of DoBtVB: ABAS.** **Now, I am not going to make up half-assed excuses for the break. There is none. But what I do know is that I am back and this is the Bonnie chapter that I talked about earlier. It focuses on her and teases the future. Now the clues about the Alolan Champion are so huge that you should already know who it is. Also, Ash won the league! I personally wasn't the biggest fan of the league but the final fight against Kukui was amazing. Also, I cried at the end of the series (LILLIE WAS GOING FOR THE KISS, CHANGE MY MIND!). But the new series looks amazing. But yeah, not holding you back. Read it!**

 **Also, remember this takes place the same day as Chp12.**

9.20 AM

She woke up. Lying in the bed. This bed was located in a hotel room, in the hotel she had booked after she had left her friends.

 **Friends**.

Or at least, who she had thought to be her friends. In hindsight, however, it would appear to not be the case. Instead, she had reconnected with Ash, along with meeting his new friends. There was one problem though.

One of these friends of Ash's was called Hau. And she could not get him out of her head for one second. Let's be clear, Bonnie did not believe in love with the first sight. She had always thought that this idea was stupid and irrational. But, now that she had experienced it first hand, her thoughts were mixed.

"Okay, Bonnie. Get up. You have to meet Evan in forty minutes," she scolded herself after taking a look at the alarm clock. Oh yeah, Evan existed. When she had asked what the Electric-Type Elite Four member thought of her, she had gotten a clear answer. Which she was grateful, by the way. He had said that he had taken a great interest in the Lumiose City gym and its leader. Nothing romantic.

She got up, went to take a shower, put some clothes on and left the hotel. Bonnie wondered, what was the reason for a meeting this early. She knew that Ash would have his match against Clemont, her brother, today, but she wasn't going to go watch it.

After about twenty minutes of walking, she reached her destination. It was a small coffee shop in the middle of Hau'oli City. She walked in and looked around. After a bit, she spotted Evan sitting in the corner, talking to the waitress. It seemed like the waitress was blushing a little when Evan talked to her. She walked up to them.

"Hi!" she said while walking closer to them.

Evan turned around to see her. "Oh, hi! Come to sit!" At this point, the waitress had raised her head to look at the newcomer. As Bonnie sat down, she realized that the blush on the waitress' face was from embarrassment.

When Bonnie sat down on the opposite side of the table, Evan said, "Bonnie, I want you to meet Kristine." After that, he let out a small laugh. "She along with her friends used to bully me about eleven years ago." Bonnie grimaced. That explained the embarrassment. "Now that you have met, could I get my coffee?"

As the waitress walked away, shamed, Bonnie turned to Evan. "Geez," she said, "someone is a little savage today."

Evan smirked. "When am I not?" he asked.

Bonnie chuckled and responded, "Ever?".

The waitress brought Evan's coffee. He, of course, thanked her politely.

Bonnie waited patiently for Evan to finish taking a sip of the coffee. When he had put the mug down, she said, "Okay, spill it." Evan looked at her innocently.

"What?" he asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Why are we meeting here, at this time?"

Evan took another sip of the coffee. After that, he responded. "I wanted to meet you and see that you are alright, seeing as your brother battles today."

"Bullshit," Bonnie responded. Evan's eyebrows rose up. "You are here because of an order," she said as a matter of fact. Evan was taken aback. "So," Bonnie said and leaned forward and smirked, "why is the Alolan Champion keeping tabs on all of us?"

Evan jaw-dropped. After he regained his composure, he said, "Okay, that is preposterous. Why would he-"

"He is concerned, isn't he?" Bonnie cut in. "But not about losing his position."

Evan sighed. "I knew it," he said. "I knew you were too smart to fall for his game." Evan looked around, almost like looking for a way the get out of this conversation. "You're right. About that."

Bonnie leaned backward. "Then, Evan, please tell me. What is he concerned about?"

Evan shook his head. "Can't tell."

"Evan."

"You are going to have to ask it from him."

Bonnie quickly looked up. "What?" she asked.

"I said, you are going to have to ask it from him. I cannot tell, even if I'd know."

Bonnie shook her head, defeated. "Don't know who he is."

"You will," Evan responded without missing a beat.

They continued to talk about all sorts of topics. After eight hours they somehow ended up talking about Evan's love life. Or the lack of.

"I'm serious!" Evan said loud.

Bonnie was laughing. "No, you aren't!" She laughed again. "There is no way!"

Evan sighed in frustration. "Yes, there is! I have never had a girlfriend!"

Bonnie shook her head. "Not possible. You are one of the strongest trainers of all time, being one of the Alolan Elites."

Evan pretended to be hurt. "Fine, don't believe me." After a bit of silence, Evan asked, "So, how is Hau?"

Bonnie blushed. "Excuse me?"

Evan laughed. "You still haven't told him, have you?"

Bonnie lowered her gaze. "No."

"What can go wrong?" Evan asked, confused.

Bonnie shrugged. "Everything?"

Evan sighed. "Look, Bonnie," he said and Bonnie rose her gaze back up, "the only way **everything** can go wrong is if we are going to see an Aura fight. And that has nothing to do with you and Hau. Tell him."

Bonnie looked curious. "An Aura fight?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Those with full-blown Aura fighters, Guardians or otherwise, fighting against each other," Evan explained. "Like Aura-Blades and all that!"

"Aura-Blades?" Bonnie thought before shaking the thought out of her head. "I'm sorry," she said, "but how is that a danger?"

"Well," Evan said and leaned forward, "it would seem like there are three very powerful Aura people on Melemele Island right now."

"Three?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah. There is Ash Ketchum, his mentor Riley-"

Bonnie cut him off. "Yeah, I know about them. Who is the third?"

Evan looked at her for a moment, then spoke up.

"The Alolan Champion."

"WHAT!" The whole coffee shop turned to look at Bonnie, who quickly covered her mouth after realizing her mistake. "Sorry," she mumbled. Then she turned back to Evan. "What?"

"Yeah, I know," he said with a small smile. "The point is, that if there is a full-on fight between the person who has the most amount of natural Aura ever, his fully-trained Aura Guardian mentor, and a very powerful man who has trained since the age of 16 in fighting with two blades, owns a mansion full of stuff to train with AND has an Aura Artifact that he carries with him everywhere, which makes him practically immune to Aura projectiles if given time to use, AKA move his hand, the results will be bad at best, catastrophic at worst.

Bonnie had been signaling him to stop for a while now. "Just- Just slow down, Evan!" she practically screamed.

"Oh," Evan said sheepishly. "Sorry."

After Bonnie had calmed down she slowly looked at Evan. "What is an Aura Artifact?"

After a long talk, in which Bonnie hadn't gotten any info out of Evan, he got a call. He was called into a meeting of the Elite Four. Before that, however, Evan had managed to convince Bonnie about telling about her feelings to Hau. Today. Bonnie did not want that, obviously, but Evan had threatened to tell about her feelings to Hau. Not wanted.

As Bonnie was walking to Iki Town, where Hau lived, she noticed the news broadcast all over the city. Ash had won against Clemont. This was, of course, good news. With any luck, this meant that she wouldn't have to worry about her brother ever again.

"Beep!"

Bonnie looked down at her interactive map. She had bought it to get access to the navigator, of course, to find the fastest way to Iki Town. But now the route had changed for some reason. It now told her to take a shortcut through a couple of alleys left from the main street. Weird, but she decided to trust the navigator.

Bonnie walked through the first dark alley without any problems. But the second alley was a lot longer, darker and had only two ways in or out. She decided to take the risk.

A couple of meters into the alley and she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and saw a female figure stand there. Dawn.

Bonnie started to run to the opposite exit but was blocked by Clemont appearing in front of her.

"Hi, sis!" Clemont said venomously. He had a psychotic expression on his face when he approached Bonnie. "Miss me?"

Bonnie tried to back off but Clemont pushed her to a wall. Dawn walked behind him, smirking. "You weren't there!" he screamed at Bonnie's face. "You do not care about me, do you?" He spat on her face. Bonnie watched in horror as Clemont whipped out a knife. "If you would have just helped me I could've won against Ash!" he yelled and brought the knife close to her face.

"You're a psycho!" Bonnie yelled. "Hel-"

Clemont stuffed an apple into her mouth to shut her up. "You are not going to get help!" he said. "No, you'll die!"

"Medicham and Metagross, Psychic!"

Bonnie felt a sense of relief when Clemont rose to air and let her go. They all turned to see a tall man standing on the exit with his pokemon holding the crazed couple in the air. He wore some Alolan clothes with a red cap.

Dawn was shocked. "No, it cannot be!" she yelled.

"Clemont Kaji and Dawn Berlitz, in the name of the Alolan League, you are under arrest!" The man walked forward to help Bonnie get up. "You okay?"

"I will be," Bonnie responded.

Then Dawn spoke up. "Is it really you, Lucas?"

The man, Lucas, turned to meet Dawn's gaze. "Not nice seeing you again, Dawn." He then turned to look at Bonnie. "I'm sorry, but you are going to have to wait for the G-men to reach this place. I already contacted them, so 2 mins, max."

After Clemont and Dawn were taken away, Bonnie had given her statement, and Lucas had talked to Lance, he walked again over to Bonnie. "Any questions, Ms. Kaji?"

Bonnie looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucas Berlitz from Sinnoh," he answered. "And yes, Berlitz like Dawn. Cousins."

"Oh."

Lucas looked troubled. "Yeah, I don't like her either. Any other ques-"

"Are you the Alolan Champion?" Bonnie asked.

Lucas let out a small laugh. "No, I am not. I am the leader of the Alolan Elite Four."

Bonnie sighed. Then she turned to face Lucas. "Tell me who he is."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know already."

Lucas looked surprised. "How do you know?"

Bonnie smirked. "Evan told me something important. It helped me to figure it out."

"Well," Lucas said with a small smile, "What if you are wrong?"

"I am not," Bonnie started confidently. "Because the Alolan Champion is-"

Lucas had walked Bonnie to Hau's house in Iki Town. It was already late, at almost 10 PM. Then he had said his goodbyes and left with his Metagross. Bonnie had butterflies in her stomach. She knocked on to the door.

Hau was inside watching Pokeflix on the tv when he heard the knocking.

"Who the hell?" Hau thought. He decided to open it. He was greeted by a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Uhh, hi," Bonnie said with a small smile.

"Hi?" Hau replied, half confused, and half-paralyzed by Bonnie's beauty and their proximity.

"Can we talk?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure?" Hau said and invited her inside. Luckily for them, he closed and locked the door.

And with that, all the virgins of the group had lost that title.

Well, all except for one.

Evan walked into a dark office.

"He didn't show up," he said to the man who sat at the table.

The Champion sighed. "Okay. Is your mission complete?"

"Yes, it is," Evan responded nonchalantly.

"Good."

 **And that was it for Chapter 13. Now, when I said all the Elites are OCs, I obviously lied. Lucas IS NOT an OC. He is the male protagonist of Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Also, the next TDT chapter will be the most important one yet. And I am most hyped for the chapter of this story! It is going to be huge. So stay tuned. But for now, this has been the Mysterious Aureliashipper. Bye!**


End file.
